


In absentia

by toivomusluu



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Romance, Detective Noir, Hallucinations, M/M, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Mystery, Post-Season/Series 03, Power Play, Suomi | Finnish, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toivomusluu/pseuds/toivomusluu
Summary: Monen viikon jälkeen Edwardin aika syväjäässä katkeaa yllättäviin uutisiin: Oswald on kidnapattu. Halusi hän sitä tai ei, Edward saattaa olla ainut jolla on mahdollisuus ratkaista tämän katoamiseen liittyvä arvoitus ennen kuin on liian myöhäistä.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Verinen Paronitar (Celeporn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeporn/gifts).



> Ficin tapahtumat sijoittuvat AU-hengessä Gothamin kolmoskauden jälkeiseen aikaan, mutta sisältävät kourallisen neloskaudella esiteltyjä elementtejä ja hahmoja, joita olen tässä soveltanut oman makuni mukaan. Inspiraationa on myös toiminut sarjakuvista tutumman Edwardin hetkellinen pesti yksityisetsivänä.
> 
> Ficin nimi tulee latinankielisestä oikeustermistä, joka tarkoittaa "syytetyn poissaollessa".

 

Edward havahtuu siihen, että hänellä on kuuma.

Aluksi hänestä tuntuu samalta kuin silloin kun on juuri herännyt ja huomannut vahingossa nukahtaneensa suoraan auringonpaisteeseen. Hänen olonsa on lämmin, lähes raukea. Kyseistä seesteisyyttä kestää tasan siihen asti kunnes hän yrittää saada jonkinlaista kontrollia raajoihinsa, vain huomatakseen että hänen ruumiinsa koostuu nyt kokoelmasta näkymättömiä neuloja jotka uppoavat syvemmälle hänen lihaansa jokaisen liikahduksen myötä. Hän ei ole auringossa. Hän ei myöskään voi olla vasta heräämässä, sillä huurteen sokaisemien lasien takana hänen silmänsä ovat jo auki, ovat kaiken logiikan vastaisesti olleet sitä jo jonkin aikaa. Se on havainto, jonka lähemmän tarkastelun hän päättää säästää myöhemmälle, mieluiten hetkeen jolloin hän ei enää ole, no – yhtäaikaisesti jäätymässä ja paistumassa elävältä.

Hän on vankina syvällä jään sisällä. Edward ei panikoi helposti, mutta juuri nyt se ei vaikuta lainkaan huonolta idealta. Hän raapii sokkona häntä ympäröiviä seinämiä sen pienen liikkumavaran turvin mikä hänelle on ehtinyt muodostua, kunnes vastaan tulee kohta jossa jää on heikointa. Pari nyrkiniskua myöhemmin hänen rystysensä menevät siitä läpi. Hän jatkaa kaivamista ja potkimista, huolimatta siitä että se kaikki ainoastaan pahentaa hänen oloaan, hitaasti kasvavan aukon läpi vastaan puskeva kuumuus ja hänen lihaksiinsa palautuva lämpö. Jopa jää, niissä kohdin missä se hipoo hänen hansikkaidensa ja hihansuidensa väliin jäävää paljasta ihoa, on polttavaa.

Kun hän saa viimein taisteltua tiensä kuution ulkopuolelle, hän on liian uupunut pysyäkseen enää pystyssä. Lattia hänen allaan on musta kuin Gothamin yö ja peilikiiltäväksi vahattu, ja Edward konttaa sitä pitkin aina siihen asti kunnes hänen matkansa katkeaa pariin korkokenkiä.

Hän katsoo ylös. Punaiset hiukset, vihreä mekko, lapsekkaan valloittava hymy. _Kristen_ , Edwardin mielessä välähtää, _ei taas, ei nyt_ , ainakin siihen asti kunnes hahmo kyykistyy hänen eteensä.

”Huomenta, Ruusunen”, Ivy Pepper sanoo pirteästi. ”Toivottavasti sinulla on levännyt olo, koska meillä on paljon hommia edessä.”

 

*

 

Kauan sitten, ollessaan vielä poliisivoimien palveluksessa, Edward oli todistanut kuinka Victor Friesin jäädytyssäteen uhri oli sulanut ja kävellyt omia aikojaan pois ruumiinavauspöydältä. Tieto siitä, että palautuminen on teoriassa mahdollista, ei kuitenkaan valmista häntä saman läpikäymiseen käytännössä. Puolta tuntia ja hänen ylleen laskostettua huopaa myöhemmin hän on saanut lihaksensa edes sen verran kontrolliin, että on kyennyt istumaan hänelle osoitettuun tuoliin. Ivy seisoo hänen edessään kädet lanteillaan, eikä suinkaan yksin: tämän molemmin puolin patsastelevat kukapa muu kuin Victor ja pikasulatuksesta vastannut Bridgit Pike. Huovasta huolimatta pelkkä vilkaisu Victorin käsissä olevan aseen suuntaan saa hänen hampaansa jälleen kalisemaan. Antaakseen purukalustolleen jotakin parempaa tekemistä, Edward juo teekupista jonka Ivy hänelle aiemmin tuputti; litku maistuu siltä kuin se olisi haudutettu mädäntyneistä vihanneksista ja viimeistelty viemärivedellä.

Hänen raportoituaan kyseisen arvion ääneen, Ivy pyöräyttää silmiään. ”Sinä kuulostat ihan Pingulta. Hänkään ei osaa arvostaa minun yrttisekoituksiani.”

”Oswaldista puheen ollen”, Edward sanoo, ”missä hän oikein on?”

Klubi jossa he parhaillaan ovat kuuluu epäilemättä Oswaldille, tämän yleellinen mutta vanhanaikainen maku ikuistettuna jokaiseen mahdolliseen sisutuselementtiin. Hän vei ehkä Oswaldilta tämän suosion ja aseman Gothamin itseoikeutettuna pelastajana, mutta se mitä hänen ei onnistunut viedä oli tämän uudelleenlunastettu puhtoisuus; paluu näennäisen kunnialliseksi yrittäjäksi oli looginen seuraava askel. Se myös kalskahtaa Oswaldille tyypilliseltä sentimentaalisuudelta, olihan oman yökerhon avaaminen se mitä tämä teki ensimmäiselläkin kerralla kun Fish väistyi kuvasta. Olettaen että kaikki nämä päätelmät pitävät paikkansa, on sula ihme ettei Oswald ole läsnä ilkkumassa hänen senhetkiselle tilalleen, saati sitten että tämä ylipäätään antoi hänen päästä vapaaksi.

”Siinä se ongelma onkin”, Ivy vastaa. ”Me emme tiedä. Hänet siepattiin klubin ulkopuolelta ja hän on ollut kateissa jo päiviä.”

Hänen kasvonsa ovat vielä sen verran kohmeessa että hymyileminen tekee aidosti kipeää, mutta Edward ei anna sen estää itseään. ”Niinkö? Kuinka ikävää hänelle.” Sen sijaan otsanrypistys sujuu jo helpommin. ”Oletan että te kolme ette vapauttaneet minua vain raportoidaksenne näitä iloisia uutisia, joten kertokaa: miten tämä liittyy minuun?”

”No, höpsö, kuten sanottua, me emme ole onnistuneet löytämään häntä tähän mennessä eikä meillä ole mitään käsitystä kuka voisi olla koko homman takana. Joten lopulta minä sitten tulin ajatelleeksi että hei, miksei vain kysyttäisi apua fiksuimmalta tyypiltä huoneessa!”

Ivyn selän takana Victor näyttää siltä kuin joku olisi juuri kääntänyt klubin keskuslämmityksen nupit kaakkoon. Edward ei voi varsinaisesti syyttää tätä, sillä hänen itsensäkin on hankala uskoa sitä mitä hän parhaillaan kuulee. ”Kömpelö kehuminen sikseen, kai te idiootit ymmärrätte että edellisellä kerralla kun Oswald katosi, _minä_ olin vastuussa siitä. Miksi ihmeessä minä auttaisin pelastamaan hänet?”

”Koska sinä olet tehnyt niin aiemminkin, silloin kun Hovi piti teitä molempia vankina”, Ivy vastaa epäröimättä. ”Ja koska sinulla ja Pingviinillä on meneillään jokin _tosi_ outo kilpailu siitä kumpi päihittää lopulta toisen ja olen melko varma että siihen suunnitelmaan ei sovi yhden osapuolen kuoleminen jonkun tuntemattoman hyypiön käsissä.”

Edward avaa suunsa vastatakseen, vain huomatakseen ettei hänellä ole minkäänlaista puolustusta valmiina. Mikäli hän kelaa mielessään läpi menneiden viikkojen tapahtumia, hän ei ole aivan varma missä vaiheessa hän antoi hänen ja Oswaldin välisen sodan muuttua asiaksi jonka painoarvo oli niin vahvasti yleisessä tiedossa, että kaikki Barbara Keanista Jim Gordoniin osasivat hyödyntää sitä. Tätä nykyä häntä kiristävät näemmä jo teinitkin. Mikä tekee tilanteesta erityisen ikävän on se, että kaikki mitä Ivy juuri sanoi on totta: mikäli Oswaldin henki tosiaan on vaarassa, hän ei voi antaa kunnian tämän lopullisesta kukistamisesta luisua jollekulle toiselle, ei nyt kun vaakalaudalla on koko hänen uusi identiteettinsä. Eikä etenkään siksi, että tuolla anonyymillä taholla ei tunnu olevan edes sen verran draamantajua että tämä ymmärtäisi tehdä itsensä tiedetyksi.

Taustalla Bridgit liikahtaa, törkäten Ivyä olkapäähän liekinheittimen piipulla. Tämä osoittaa Ivyn kaulassa roikkuvaa korua, joka, nyt kun Edward sitä tarkemmin katsoo, näyttää enemmän –

”Ai niin!” Ivy lyö kätensä yhteen naurahduksen saattelemana. ”Tietysti sinä tulet auttamaan meitä myös siksi koska minä käsken niin. Minä muokkasin kaavaa, joten sinun pitäisi kyllä pystyä ajattelemaan ihan selkeästi, mutta sinä teet silti kuten minä sanon.”

”Mitä ihmeen kaavaa?”

Ennen sitä nimenomaista hetkeä hän oli tyytynyt pitämään Ivy Pepperiä jonkinlaisena yksinkertaisena maskottina, senkertaisena täyttymyksenä Oswaldin patologiselle tarpeelle omistaa alamaisia. Edward käsittää tekemänsä virheensä suuruuden sillä sekunnilla kun Ivy tunkee ranteensa hänen kasvojensa eteen, liike niin äkkinäisenä että hänen elettä seuraava sisäänhengityksensä on pelkkä refleksi – ja tietenkin jälleen uusi virhe.

Parfyymi, kun se ottaa hänestä vallan, on elävä olento livahtamassa hänen nahkansa alle, asettuen taloksi. Kaiken sen ylle kohoaa Ivyn ääni, suloinen ja petollinen kuin tuoksu itse. ”Minä haluan sinun löytävän Pingviinin mahdollisimman nopeasti ja tuovan hänet takaisin”, se käskee, _”vahingoittumattomana ja elossa._ Tuliko selväksi?”

Jos Edward todella ajattelee mielensä taloksi, nyt tiheät köynnökset ovat peittäneet sen kauttaaltaan. Jokainen Oswaldiin kohdistuva, pahaenteinen ajatus on uusi teljetty ikkuna, jokainen väkivaltainen mielihalu ovi josta hän ei pääse ulos. On selvää, että hän on vapautunut jäisestä vankilastaan, vain astuakseen suoraa päätä seuraavaan.

Mutta on olemassa salaisuus jota yksikään Oswaldin lakeijoista ei hänestä tiedä, jota _kukaan_ ei tiedä, ja se on tämä: hänellä on varsin viimeaikaista historiaa itselääkinnän suhteen, joten hän jos kuka on perillä siitä kuinka tällaiset asiat toimivat. Tietyn ajan jälkeen niiden kaikista taianomaisimpienkin aineiden vaikutus lopulta hiipuu. Käskyssään Ivy komensi hänet toimimaan nopeasti, mutta ei määritellyt kuinka _–_ mikäli hänen onnistuu taiteilla tarpeeksi pitkään kyseisen aikarajan ja Oswaldin varsinaisen löytämisen välimaastossa, tuo porsaanreikä voi olla hänen avaimensa vapauteen.

”Täydellisen”, Edward pakottautuu vastaamaan, esittäen nöyrää. ”Mistä minä aloitan?”

 

*

 

_Jääpalatsin_ takaista kujaa vartioi kamera, jonka tekemän taltioinnin Edward katsoo klubin valvomossa moneen otteeseen. Nauhalla ei ole ääntä, ainoastaan mykkä filmi. Rakeinen kuva näyttää kujalle peruuttavan auton, josta erottuu vain pätkä keulaa ja siihen kohta nojaava, tihkusateessa tupakoiva kuljettaja. Kymmentä minuuttia myöhemmin Oswald astuu klubin takaovesta ulos, tai niin hän ainakin päättelee niistä kahdesta gorillasta joiden päälaet ovat kyllin korkealla yltääksen kameran vaikutuspiiriin. Kuljettaja – joka on tulijat kuullessaan heittänyt hätäisesti savukkeensa vesilammikkoon – katoaa näkyvistä kiertäessään avaamaan takapenkille johtavan oven. Seuraavan kerran samainen kuljettaja tulee näkyviin lentäessään ilman halki kuin räsynukke ja laskeutuen niska murtuneena auton keulalle. Muutamaa sekuntia myöhemmin kaksi turvamiestä saa saman kohtelun. Sen jälkeen – ei mitään. Kukaan ei poistu paikalta, Oswaldin kanssa tai ilman. Auto uusine keulakoristeineen pysyy paikallaan aamuiseen löytöhetkeen asti. Vielä oudomman tilanteesta tekee se, että kyseessä on umpikuja, jonka ainoa kulkureitti vapauteen näkyy kameralla.

Ivy, joka on siihen asti pysynyt kiitettävän vaiti taustalla, kastellen kokonaista huonekasvien armeijaa, päättää vetää omat johtopäätöksensä hänen venyvästä hiljaisuudestaan. ”Sinä et usko että hän on kuollut, ethän?” tämä kysyy, tullen seisomaan hänen vierelleen monitorin ääreen.

Edward hätistelee mahdollisuuden tiehensä kädenheilautuksella, valtaosa hänen huomiostaan yhä ruudulla. Sinä yönä sade oli vähäistä, mutta on kuuleman mukaan yltynyt sittemmin: mikäli hyökkäyksestä jäikin jälkiä, ne ovat jo päiviä sitten huuhtoutuneet pois. ”Miksi tappaa kuuluisa Pingiivi ellei aikomuksena ole ottaa siitä julkisesti kunniaa?”

”Et sinäkään ensin ottanut. Minä näin ne otsikot lehdissä: häntä etsittiin viikkotolkulla sillä aikaa kun sinä teeskentelit surevaa kollegaa.”

Edward kääntyy verkkaisesti ympäri tuolissaan. On todennäköistä, että mikäli Ivyn vaikutusvalta ei parhaillaan peittäisi rihmastona hänen impulssikeskustaan kuin mentaalinen kuonokoppa, hänen kärsivällisyytensä olisi tullut loppuunsa jo ajat sitten. ”Se oli täysin eri asia. Mitä tapahtui minun ja Oswaldin välillä oli... henkilökohtaista.”

”Mistä sinä voit tietää ettei tämäkin ole?”

”Koska minä vain tiedän. Oswald _on_ elossa.”

Hänen on tarkoituskin vakuuttaa, mutta vasta kuullessaan sanat omilta huuliltaan Edward tulee tietoiseksi siitä tosiasiasta, että ne ovat enemmän kuin pelkkää toiveajattelua. Niissä kiteytyy varmuus jonka hän tuntee jossakin syvällä sisimmässään, paikassa jonne edes Ivyn istuttamilla juurilla ei ole mahdollisuuksia yltään. Hänen kohtalonsa ja Oswaldin kohtalo ovat kietoutuneet yhteen – mikäli tälle olisi tapahtunut jotakin peruuttamatonta, hän kyllä tietäisi sen. Kenties se sama varmuus on ollut hänen mukanaan alusta asti, tehden irtipäästämisen niin vaikeaksi ensimmäisellä kerralla kun hän valheellisesti oletti Oswaldin menehtyneen.

 

Turvakameran video pitää sisällään kaikki ne johtolangat mitä heillä tällä hetkellä on. Kun Edward on saanut tallenteen katsomisesta tarpeekseen, Ivy passittaa hänet matkoihinsa: klubi avaa pian ovensa ja nähtävästi Oswaldin lemmikkitripletin on vielä keksittävä jokin uskottava tekosyy sekä illan isännän että sen hyytävän vetonaulan puuttumiseen.

Vaikuttaa siltä, että niiden viikkojen aikana jotka hän itse on viettänyt jäässä, kevät on vastavuoroisesti saapunut Gothamiin. Klubin ulkopuolella vesisade huuhtelee katuja jotka ovat nyt vapaita viimeisistäkin itsepintaisista kinoksista. Edward ei ole yllättynyt havaitessaan että Oswaldin arkkitehtuurinen ylpeys sijaitsee satamassa; tässä vaiheessa hän olisi järkyttyneempi mikäli jompi kumpi heistä joskus tekisi jotakin minkä ensisijainen tarkoitus ei olisi halveerata toista.

Lokaatio kuitenkin merkitsee pitkää taivallusta kohti keskustaa. Käveltyään niin kauan tehdasrakennusten ja lihanpakkaamoiden muodostaman ei-kenenkään-maan läpi, että sade alkaa jo kerääntyä hänen hattunsa kouruun, Edward lopulta näkee tutunkeltaisen auton lipuvan näkyviin lähimmän kulman takaa. Hänet nähdessään taksikuski ei osoita tunnistamisen merkkejä, mikä vaivaa häntä enemmän kuin hän on halukas myöntämään. Hän oli sentään _televisiossa_ , uhkaamassa itse pormestaria ammuttuaan sitä ennen tämän edeltäjää – mitä vielä hänen on oikein tehtävä jättääkseen jälkensä näiden ääliöiden kollektiiviseen tajuntaan? Edward antaa miehelle ensimmäisen mieleensä tulevan osoitteen ja lysähtää sitten kihisten takapenkille.

Mitä lähemmäksi he saapuvat keskustaa, sitä enemmän hänen silmiinsä osuu pressuilla peitettyjä näyteikkunoita ja rakennuksien yläpuolella nuokkuvia nostokurkia, ainoita jäljelläolevia muistutuksia siitä vuorokaudesta kun koko kaupunki menetti järkensä ja hän puolestaan kaiken. Siinä suhteessa hän tuskin oli ainut, ja yksi ensimmäisistä asioista hänen tehtävälistallaan onkin selvittää kuinka moni ihminen kantaa Oswaldille kaunaa. Jonkinlainen onni onnettomuudessa lienee se, että tätä nykyä moinen lista vihollisista on suurelta osin sama kuin hänen omansa. Hänen päätöksensa pettää Barbaran ja tämän kumppanien luottamus takavarikoimalla Jervis Tetch omia tarkoitusperiään varten poltti ne sillat tehokkaasti poroksi. Jos joku kyseisestä kolmikosta on vielä maisemissa ja kuulee hänen paluustaan ennen aikojaan, on olemassa vaara että hän muuttuu takaa-ajajasta itse saaliiksi.

”Perillä ollaan.”

Taksikuskin kehoituksesta Edward vilkaisee ulos ikkunasta, kohti jalkakäytävän toisella puolella kohoavaa rakennusta. Sen umpeenlaudoitetun julkisivun taakse kätkeytyy käytöstä poistettu pankki, jonka kellarissa olevan holvin hän itse uudelleenohjelmoi mahdottomaksi murtaa ja jossa hän tätä nykyä säilyttää osaa ryöstösaaliistaan. Ennen vangitsemistaan jäähän hän oli vielä vastaavista piilopaikoista ylpeä: tästä teräksisestä ihmeestä sekä vallatusta hotellista, ja jopa siitä tehtaasta joka vielä pyöriessään valmisti ainoastaan shakkinappuloita. Nyt hän saa kuitenkin havaita, että Oswaldin kosto ja jäähyväissanat ovat riistäneet häneltä tämänkin, saaden hänet näkemään nuo piilopaikat sellaisina kuin ne todella ovat: pienen pojan tyynyistä rakennettuina linnoituksina, pelkkinä lapsellisina kuvitelmina. Oswald oli paikantanut halkeamat hänen identiteetissään, eikä ollut aikaillut osoittaa niitä hänelle. Tämän jälleensyntymä merkitsi hänen uuden minänsä kuolemaa. _Ergo:_ niin kauan kuin Oswaldin kohtalo on epäselvä, niin on myös hänen. Ratkaistakseen molemmat mysteerit hänen on palattava sinne mistä kaikki alkoi, sinne missä hän teki ensimmäisen kohtalokkaan virheensä uudella polullaan.

”Odota tässä”, Edward sanoo kuljettajalle astuessaan ulos, ”tämä vie vain hetken.”

Kymmenen minuuttia myöhemmin hän palaa autoon mukanaan kaksi kassillista varusteita, vaatteita ja valuuttaa. Kun hän antaa kuskille uuden osoitteen, tämä kohtaa hänen katseensa peruutuspeilin kautta ensimmäistä kertaa sitten matkan alun. ”Sori kaveri”, mies sanoo, ääni lukemattomista kilometreistä turtuneena, ”mutta tämä auto ei liiku kaupunkirajojen ulkopuolelle.”

Edward huokaa; hän voisi aina turvautua uhkailuun, mutta on olemassa helpompiakin tapoja varmistaa jonkun yhteistyöhalukkuus. Näin ollen hän pujottaa kätensä toiseen laukuista ja hamuaa käsiinsä ensimmäisen tukon joka siihen sattuu. Kuskin silmät levähtävät lautasiksi kun hän heittää kymppitonnin läpi turvalasissa olevasta luukusta. ”Saat toisen samanlaisen jos pidät suusi kiinni perille asti.”

Syvän hiljaisuuden vallitessa he kääntyvät takaisin liikenteen sekaan.

 

Gotham luopuu betonihaarniskastaan vaivoin, mutta kun luonto lopulta pääsee niskan päälle, on vaikutelma välitön: vartin ajomatkan jälkeen tietä ympäröi tiheä metsä. Ainut toinen asumus tällä seudulla jonka Edward tietää on Waynejen kartano. Hän ei ole koskaan pitänyt maaseudusta, lähinnä siksi ettei se ole tarjonnut hänelle tarpeeksi älyllisiä virikkeitä. Se vuosi jonka hän vietti lapsena partiossa (ennen kuin hänen isänsä päätös juoda lukukausimaksuun tarkoitetut rahat pakotti hänet eroamaan) oli toki hyödyllinen, mutta ensisijaisesti siksi että niiden muistikuvien pohjalta hän tiesi tasan tarkkaan missä maa oli tarpeeksi pehmeää ruumiin hautaamista varten. Todellisuudessa Edward ei koskaan ole käynyt niin kaukana kaupungista etteikö sen tummanpuhuva hahmo edelleen kajastaisi horisontissa. Gotham on hänellä verissä, tavalla jota hän ei ole koskaan osannut selittää muille, ja jota hänen ei koskaan tarvinnut selittää Oswaldille, tietäen ensi hetkestä alkaen että tämä tunsi samoin. Lähteminen olisi merkinnyt heille molemmille jotakin enemmän, tappiota joka on pahempi kuin kuolema.

Taksi jättää hänet Van Dahlien kartanon pihaan ja kaasuttaa sitten tiehensä sora ryöpyten. Edward seisoo hetken kynnyksellä katsellen talon pimeitä ikkunoita, muistaen ajan jolloin niissä kajastava valo toivotti hänet aina tervetulleeksi pitkän työpäivän jälkeen. Arkhamista vapautumisen myötä hänellä ei ollut jäljellä mitään, ja kuten epäilemättä Oswald itse, hän oli enemmän kuin tyytyväinen voidessaan omaksua kaiken sen mitä asuminen aidossa kartanossa tarjosi hänen uutta persoonaansa ajatellen. Hän ei ikinä ollut kokenut omatoimisuutta rahvaanomaiseksi ennen kuin hänen komennossaan oli äkisti kokonainen palveluskunta tekemässä kaiken siivoamisesta ja kokkaamisesta lähtien. Mutta niin paljon kuin Edward olikin ihannoinut noita arkisia asioita, ne olivat lopulta osoittautuneet vain jäävuoren huipuksi siinä mitä talo todella tuli merkitsemään hänelle. Ivy ei ollut väärässä: sittenkin kun Oswald oli jo poissa, hän oli jäänyt vielä viikoiksi kartanoon asumaan, kuin jonkinlaisena irvokkaana karikatyyrinä ruumiinvalvojaisista, tai ehkä sittenkin vain sanoakseen hyvästit. Hän rakastaa taloa ja samalla hän myös vihaa sitä. Kuin Pandoran lipas, se kätkee sisälleen lukemattomia lupauksia asioista joita hän ei voi enää koskaan saada, asioista jotka ovat nyt ikuisesti hänen ulottumattomissaan. _Isäni sanoi kerran, että minun isoisäni menetti järkensä tässä talossa,_ Oswald oli kertonut hänelle. Edward ei enää epäile asiaa: jos totta puhutaan, on mahdollista että noina viimeisinä viikkoina niin kävi hetkellisesti myös hänen kohdallaan.

Etuovella Edwardia odottaa yllätys: hänen avaimensa – sama avain, jonka Oswald henkilökohtaisesti hänelle aikanaan luovutti – käy edelleen lukkoon. Onko Oswald voinut unohtaa asian silkkaa huolimattomuuttaan? Mahdollista, mutta epätodennäköistä. Kenties perimmäinen ajatus kaiken taustalla on luopuminen valheellisesta turvallisuudentunteesta: jos joku asialle aidosti omistautunut taho haluaa päästä sisään, tämä tulee ennen pitkään siinä myös onnistumaan. Päätelmä sisältää tiettyä logiikkaa joka hänen on helpompi hyväksyä kuin se mahdollisuus, että päätös jättää lukot vaihtamatta olisi ollut Oswaldin osalta tietoinen.

Eteishallissa häntä ei ole vastassa palveluskuntaa, eikä sen puoleen ketään muutakaan. Autiossa talossa vallitsee koleus, joka on selvästi tulosta paljon pidemmästä vajaamiehityksestä kuin sen isännän hetkellisestä katoamisesta. Ajomatka satamaan on pitkä – on hyvin mahdollista että Oswald yöpyy tätä nykyä tavallisemmin joko klubilla tai yhdessä kaupunkiasunnoistaan. Oli miten oli, se jättää Edwardille vapaat kädet yösijan valinnassa. Hän päätyy yhteen yläkerran pienemmistä huoneista, pysyttelen kaukana siitä talon emännälle tarkoitetusta budoaarista jonka tuttu ovi häämöttää käytävän toisessa päässä.

Saatuaan tavaransa järjestykseen ja vaihdettuaan ylleen jotakin mitä ei ole kertaalleen syväjäädytetty ja sitten sulatettu kuin kalapuikkoa, Edward kiertää kehää huoneen persialaismatolla laatien samalla suunnitelman. Aivan ensimmäiseksi hänen täytyy varmistaa ettei kukaan vaaranna hänen tutkimuksiaan ennen kuin ne ovat päässeet edes kunnolla alkuun. Paras mitä hän siinä mielessä voi tehdä, on pelata lisää aikaa – omaksi hyödykseen eikä suinkaan Oswaldin, tai niin hän ainakin itselleen vakuuttaa. Hänen mieleensä pesiytynyt ekosysteemi tekee vaikeaksi arvioida milloin vastaavat tekosyyt ovat ylipäätään tarpeellisia. Oli miten oli, hänen suunnitelmansa voi parhaimmillaan jopa edesauttaa varsinaisen syyllisen astumista esiin.

Joten Edward soittaa muutaman puhelun, ensimmäisen tunnetulle peruukinvalmistajalle jonka toinen lahja ammattitaidon ohella on kyky olla kyselemättä liikaa epätoivottuja kysymyksiä, ja toisen numeroon jonka hän painoi muistiinsa aikapäiviä sitten, metsästettyään sitä ennen viikkotolkulla käsiinsä sen haltijaa Gothamin alamaailman syövereistä.

 

Tunti sen jälkeen kun hän on sulkenut puhelimen, ovelta kuuluu tuttu koputus.

”Täällä taas”, Basil Karlo sanoo kun he kättelevät tervehdykseksi. Viereinen ränni sylkee edelleen vettä konetuliaseen voimalla, mutta Basililla on kasvoillaan aurinkolasit. Niiden välttämättömyys käy selväksi hetkeä myöhemmin, kun lasien väistyttyä Basilin silmät – mustat neulanpistot muutoin maidonvalkeissa iiriksissä – porautuvat häneen kuin timanttipora kassakaappiin, hakien pääsyä hänen eleidensä ja olemuksensa kätköihin. Useimpia ihmisiä kyseisen katseen kohteena oleminen epäilemättä ahdistaa, mutta Edward on kyllin varma omasta ainutkertaisuudestaan ollakseen tuntematta oloaan sen pahemmin uhatuksi. Sitä paitsi, huolimatta Basilin persoonan rosoisemmista puolista, tämä on pohjimmiltaan täydellisen omistautunut omalle erityisalalleen imitaattorina ja se ammattimaisuus on jotakin mitä hän voi arvostaa.

”Täytyy myöntää, että en odottanut encorea ihan näin pian, mutta käteinen kelpaa tietysti aina.” Salongin puolella Basil ottaa hänen ojentamansa drinkin ja vajoaa sitten omistajan elkein sohvalle; selvästi kertaluontoinen esiintyminen talon edesmenneenä isäntänä riitti istuttamaan tähän oletuksen tietyistä erivapauksia. ”Palaako isä-armas jälleen haudan takaa vai onko kyseessä tällä kertaa joku muu?”

”Minä haluan sinun esiintyvän Oswald Cobblepotina.”

Basilin kulmakarvat pomppaavat kohti tämän poissaolollaan loistavaa hiusrajaa. ”Vau, sinulla todella on joku pakkomielle tähän perheeseen. Kerää koko sarja ja sitä rataa.” Basil nostaa lasin huulilleen, mutta tuntuu sitten epäröivän. ”Kuule – ja sanon tämän vain siksi, että kaduilla korviin kantautuu kaikenlaista huhua – jos tämä on jokin fetissijuttu, niin –”

”Mitä? Ei.” Ja sitten, kun sanojen todellinen merkitys valkenee Edwardille: _”Ei!_ Pingviini on... tavoittamattomissa. Sillä välin kun hän on poissa, hait alkavat kerääntyä. Jos sinä näyttäydyt hänen tilallaan klubilla parina iltana, me ehkäisemme sen ettei kukaan saa typeriä ideoita.”

”Kuten ala suunnitella vallankaappausta ison jehun selän takana.” Basil vinkkaa silmää, virnistäen niin että terävät hampaat näkyvät. Sillä hetkellä tämä muistuttaa yhtä hänen juuri mainitsemistaan haikaloista. ”Siinä onkin toinen juttu josta kaduilla puhutaan – että sen sooloilun jälkeen mitä sinä teit, Pingviini pisti sinut kirjaimellisesti jäähylle. Melko toimiva kikka jos sinä tätä nykyä teet taas hommia hänen laskuunsa.”

Se pieni ilo mitä Edward tunsi nähdessään jälleen Basilin – onhan tämä hänen ainut jäljelläoleva liittolaisensa, vaikkakin vain rahan voimalla – uhkaa hiipua olemattomiin. Toiset eivät vain osaa lopettaa hyvän sään aikana. ”Kuule, Basil –”

”Savikasvo.”

”Anteeksi kuinka?”

Basil hymyilee jälleen merenelävän hymyään. ”Se on minun taiteilijanimeni. Kaikilla tässä kaupungissa tuntuu tätä nykyä olevan sellainen, joten kelasin että miksei sitten minullakin. Melko näppärä, eikö?”

_Hyvä luoja,_ Edward ajattelee. Kummuten kuin syvän kaivon pohjalta, hänen päänsä täyttää äkisti nauru, eikä häneltä mene kauan käsittää kenelle tuo vahingoniloinen ääni kuuluu. _Katso nyt mitä sinä olet aloittanut_ , se hykertelee, mikä on tietenkin jälleen uusi vale. ”Paraskin puhumaan”, Edward sähähtää takaisin, ” _Pingviini.”_

Sohvalla Basil kurtistaa kulmiaan. ”Mitä?”

Edward ravistaa päätään, tuoden kämmenensä yhteen keskittymisen merkiksi. ”Ei mitään. Selvä: Basil – Savikasvo – millä idioottimaisella nimellä sinä ikinä haluatkaan kutsua itseäsi. Minä en työskentele Oswaldille, enkä liioin maksa sinulle pientä omaisuutta kuullakseni sinun mielipiteitäsi Gothamin uusimmista juoruista. Onko selvä?” Vastausta odottamatta hän osoittaa Basilia yhteenliitetyillä sormillaan. ”Nyt jos viitsisit poistua, minulla on töitä. Otan yhteyttä sitten kun minulla on loput tarvikkeista.”

 

Sen jälkeen kun Basil on lähtenyt, Edward on pimenevässä talossa yksin. Jälkikäteen ajateltuna hänen olisi tietenkin pitänyt ymmärtää millä tavoin se voi tehdä asioiden nykytilasta jokseenkin... _kuormittavia_ käsitellä.

Aikanaan opiskellessa hän oli edennyt ylipistoon asti ennen kuin hänelle oli paljastunut hänen muistinsa eideettinen luonne, sillä sitä ennen yksikään hänen elämässään vaikuttanut auktoriteetti, kaikista vähiten kumpikaan hänen vanhemmistaan, ei ollut pitänyt häntä tarpeeksi tärkeänä kiinnittääkseen asiaan mitään huomiota. Kyseistä oivallusta edeltäneinä vuosina Edward oli pohtinut lukuisia kertoja miten muut ihmiset saattoivat olla niin typeriä vaikka pitivät hallussaan kaikkea samaa tietoa kuin hänkin. No, kuten oli käynyt ilmi, niin ei ollutkaan – nähtävästi hän kuului siihen pieneen prosenttiin jonka aivot oli viritetty operoimaan eri taajuudella.

_Valokuvamuisti_ , siksi hänen professorinsa oli sitä kutsunut. Ensimmäinen kuolinsyyraportti jonka Edward koskaan laati (mies, viisissäkymmenissä; yliannostus) on arkistoituna hänen muistissaan yhtä selkeänä kuin lukemattomat muut sen jälkeen. Eikä sama koske vain kirjallisia lähteitä, vaan myös konkreettisia muistoja. Tietyt hetket ovat kiteytyneet hänen mieleensä kuin meripihkaan jähmettyneet fossiilit ja nousevat siksi esiin yhtä selkeinä ja aistikylläisinä kuin tapahtumahetkellä. Myöhemmin ajateltuna hän oli kenties torjunut turhan aggressiivisesti Oswaldin puheet kummituksien olemassaolosta, sillä siltä se hänestä usein tuntuu: kuin hän näkisi aaveita. Nyt kartanossa jokainen uusi huone johon hän erehtyy astumaan vaikuttaa olevan täynnä niitä. Tuossa he ovat, syömässä Oswaldin kanssa aamiaista kera hämillisten hymyjen. Tuossa he istuvat sohvalla, Oswaldin aamutakki hänen yllään ja Oswald itse hämmennyksestä valettuna hahmona hänen vierellään, silmissään jonkin sellaisen alku minkä ymmärtäminen nyt saa Edwardin kääntämään oman katseensa pois. He olivat halanneet, ja hänen kurkussaan oli tuntunut pala joka oli tulosta muustakin kuin Butchin kourien jättämistä mustelmista.

Molemmissa hetkissä on herkkyyttä jota Edward ei enää tunnista omakseen, ja jota hän ei osannut edes kuvitella syntyväksi kun hän kaksi vuotta aiemmin teki hätäisen päätöksen joka muutti koko hänen elämänsä suunnan. Oswald oli ollut salaisuus jonka hän oli löytänyt metsästä ja kantanut mukanaan kotiin. Vielä silloin jokapäiväinen töihinmeno poliisilaitokselle sen tiedon varjostamana, että yksi kaupungin etsityimmistä rikollisista nukkui parhaillaan _hänen_ sängyssään, oli ollut tarpeeksi täyttämään hänen menneen itsensä sekoituksella kauhua ja sitäkin koukuttavampaa jännitystä. Päiväsaikaan hän oli jaksanut teeskennellä vanhaa itseään sellaisille huolestuneille sieluille kuin tohtori Thompkins, mutta iltaisin, kun he olivat olleet Oswaldin kanssa kahden, hän oli kyennyt jakamaan sen miksi oli tulossa, sen mikä oli vain vartonut aikaansa hänen nahkansa alla koko hänen elämänsä ajan.

Tätä nykyä hänen vanha asuntonsa kaikkine tavaroineen on poissa monellakin tapaa, lakaistuna syrjään koko hänen muun historiansa lailla, mutta jokunen sirpale siltä ajalta on säilynyt, niiden merkitys hänen valitsemalleen polulle liian tärkeä tullakseen täysin unohdetuiksi. On esimerkiksi olemassa aamu, josta hänen muistiinsa kudoksiin on takertunut tyhjistä noutoruokakartongeista nouseva rasvan haju sekä ikkunan läpi siivilöityvä valo, joka jossakin vaiheessa on muuttunut yöllisestä neonhehkusta auringon ensisarastukseksi. Sidottuna keskellä lattiaa seisovaan tuoliin on onnettoman herra Leonardin ruumis, tai ainakin se mitä siitä on jäljellä. Edward ei kuitenkaan katso sitä, vaan Oswaldia. Oswald, tällä kertaa vuorostaan hänen aamutakissaan (mikä jännittävä _vice versa_ tosiaan), pesemässä verentahrimia käsiään keittiön hanan alla, kiireettömästi ja huolellisesti kuin messuun valmistautuva pappi, vaikka se mitä he ovat juuri yhdessä tehneet yhdistettynä siihen määrään viiniä mitä he ovat juoneet on verrannollinen pikemminkin roomalaisten pakanallisiin bakkanaaleihin. Edward muistaa tuijottaneensa noita käsiä ja niiden alla hurmeisena viemäriin juoksevaa vettä, ja ajatelleensa hyvin kirkkaasti muutoin viinin pehmentämillä aivoillaan: _Minä tein tämän._ Yksi Gothamin vaarallisimmista olennoista, ja juuri hän oli pelastanut tämän hengen ja valanut tähän uutta uskoa. Nyt tuntematon mies oli kuollut sen kaiken huipentumana, turhaan ja ennen kaikkea brutaalisti, eikä hänestä koskaan ollut tuntunut paremmalta. Hän oli halunnut tehdä sen kaiken välittömästi uudestaan; testata mihin asti hänen vastalöydetty vaikutusvaltansa kantaisi ennen kuin hänen kurkullaan olisi jälleen veitsi; ehdottaa jotakin sellaista mitä hän ei ollut koskaan ennen voinut ehdottaa kenellekään ja huumaantua siitä tunteesta kun inhon sijaan hänen sanansa herättivätkin innostusta. Sen sijaan hänen oli pitänyt suoriutua töihin. _”Rankka ilta?”_ konstaapeli Wilkins oli vinoillut hänen silmäpussinsa nähdessään, ja kavahtanut sitten askeleen taaksepäin hänen suunsa levittyä kaikki hampaat paljastavaan hymyyn.

Edward palaa nykyhetkeen sama virne kasvoillaan, ilme latistuen sillä sekunnilla kun todellisuus ja hämäräksi käyneet huoneet saavat hänestä jälleen otteen. Vaistomaisesti hän tulee vilkaisseeksi käsiään: ne ovat ehkä näennäisen puhtaat, mutta hän ei pysty karistamaan tunnetta siitä, että mikäli hän nyt yrittäisi pestä ne, vesi ei koskaan virtaisi kirkkaana pois. Se mitä hän teki Oswaldille on jotakin, mitä hän ei koskaan voi ottaa takaisin.

Kuten särkyneen sydämen kohdalla, ainut keino jatkaa eteenpäin on opetella elämään tapahtuneen kanssa.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Varhain seuraavana aamuna Edward varastaa kartanon autotallista auton ja palaa takaisin kaupunkiin. Gothamia runteleva sade jatkuu yhtä itsepintasena kuin edellispäivänäkin, mutta valitettavasti hänen mielensä vallannut puutarha ei osoita merkkejä lakastumisesta – päinvastoin. Kiire maistuu hänen kielellään metallisena kuin veri aina satamassa sijaitsevalle klubille asti.

 _Jääpalatsin_ nimeä kantava kyltti on pimeä ja rakennuksen ulko-ovi lukossa, mutta hän tiirikoi sen nopeasti päästääkseen itsensä sisään sateesta. Nyt kun hänellä ei enää ole ristinään edellispäivän sulatuksesta aiheutunutta sekavuutta, hänen on mahdollista kiinnittää tarkempaa huomiota sisustukseen, jonka omistautuminen klubin nimikkoteemalle hakee vertaistaan. Katosta roikkuvat kristallikruunut on veistetty jääpuikoiksi ja niissä vaihtelevat revontulia jäljittelevät sävyt, langettaen tummat pinnat vuoroin violettiin, vuoroin vihreään hehkuun. Mikäli läheistä kylttiä on uskominen, sivuhuoneesta löytyy myös konkreettinen jääbaari, jotakin minkä ylläpitämisessä Victorilla on epäilemättä sormensa pelissä. Paikka on valtava, paljon suurempi kuin se hämyinen kabareesali jonka kuvia hän on nähnyt rikosraporteissa ja jonka omistusoikeudesta Fish ja Oswald niin pitkään taistelivat, ja suurempi jopa kuin _Seireenit_ , minkä joku voisi selittää Oswaldin tarpeella pistää kaikessa paremmaksi kuin Barbara. Mutta Edward jos kuka tietää että asia tuskin on niin yksiselitteinen. Oswald on ehkä näyttämisenhaluinen, mutta ei suinkaan typerä; silkan pikkusieluisuuden sijaan kyse on todennäköisemmin varmasta taloudellisesta luotosta paikan vetovoimaan, tai pitäisikö sanoa – sen vetonaulaan. Salin pisimmällä seinustalla sijaitsee verholla peitetty akvaario, joka vielä edellispäivään asti toimi hänen vankilanaan.

Näyn edessä todellisuus väreilee, nostattaen laineita menneen ja nykyisyyden hämärässä välitilassa, ja sitten sama ääni eiliseltä puhuu jälleen hänen korvaansa, tällä kertaa selkeänä kuin sen omistaja olisi juuri painautunut vasten hänen selkäänsä. _Sinä halusit estradille, Edward,_ se kuiskaa, _joten minä järjestin sen. Tavallaan sinun pitäisi kiittää minua._

”Tässä kaupungissa on enemmän korruptoituneita poliiseja kuin kunnollisia sellaisia. Joidenkin heistä täytyy käydä täällä säännöllisesti”, Edward sanoo ääneen. ”Minä olen edelleen etsintäkuulutettu lukuisista rikoksista. Miksi kukaan heistä ei tehnyt minusta ilmoitusta?”

”Samasta syystä kuin he edelleen vangitsisivat minut tai Victorin mikäli me erehtyisimme näyttämään naamamme baarin puolella aukioloaikoina”, Bridgit vastaa hänen selkänsä takaa. Tytöksi, jossa on tätä nykyä enemmän tulenkestäviä kuituja kuin varsinaista ihoa, tämä omaa sangen kevyen askeleen, mutta Edwardilla on vuosien kokemus epätoivottujen salakuuntelijoiden huomaamisesta, suurelta osin siksi että hän itse on kunnostautunut sellaisena. Suoraan akvaarion edessä on jokunen pöytä, joita Bridgit osoittaa jatkaessaan: ”Sinä olet poliisintappaja, tulet aina olemaan. Sinun entiset kollegasi ovat todennäköisesti ne tyypit joilla on ollut vakiovaraus näihin, jotta he ovat voineet nauraa sinulle samalla kun ryyppäävät.”

On olemassa muisto joka nyt puskeee itseään Edwardin tietoisuuteensa – muisto, joka on kuorrutettu polttavalla häpeällä, mutta enimmäkseen kylmällä; lunta hänen kengissään ja kasvoillaan, poliisikoirien haukku kimpoilemassa ympäröivistä puista, sekä tietenkin Jim Gordon, seisomassa hänen edessään sillä kohtaa missä metrikaupalla kinosta ja routaista maata erottaa heidät Kristen Kringlen maatuvista jäännöksistä. Nähtävästi hänen tappionsa tulevat aina olemaan ikuistettuja tällä nimenomaisella tavalla, säilyttyinä viileään.

”Mikä sinä sitten olet, ellet tarjoilija tai baarimikko?” Edward kysyy, yrittäen annostella ääneensä aimo annoksen ivaa pelkän katkeruuden sijaan. ”Yksi Oswaldin yksityisemmistä näyttelyesineistäkö?”

”Hänen tilintarkastajansa.” Bridgitin virne leimahtaa arpikudoksen keskellä kuin kipinä. ”Minä olen hyvä numeroiden kanssa.”

Edwardin hansikkaistaan karkaa murahdus niiden puristuessa nyrkeiksi. _Hän_ oli se joka kävi läpi Oswaldin laskelmat, sekä viralliset että valonarat; _hän_ oli se jonka käsiin tämä luotti imperiuminsa. Nyt hänen tilallaan on jonkin sortin friikki foliopuvussa. Ohikiitävän hetken ajan Edward vihaa Oswaldia syvemmin kuin kertaakaan sinä aikana jonka hän on ollut hereillä, vihaa joka kohtaa vertaisensa vain siinä raivossa jota hän tuntee itseään kohtaan. Kun Ivyn parfyymi odotetusti tukahduttaa häneltä ensimmäisen, jäljelle jää vain jälkimmäinen: katkera tietoisuus siitä, että hän oli se joka riisti tämän mahdollisuuden itseltään.

Korkojen lähestyvä kopina saa hänet kohdistamaan huomionsa taas ulospäin. Ivy tulee heidän luokseen salin poikki, tämän omistajan elkeet ja alituisen vihreät vaatevalinnat vain lisäsuolana hänen haavoihinsa. ”No, löysitkö sinä hänet jo?” Ivy kysyy häneltä tervehdyksen sijaan.

”Miltä näyttää?” Edward tiuskaisee takaisin. ”Minä tarvitsen listan Oswaldin tiedetyistä vihamiehistä. Ketä tahansa jolla olisi ollut syy viedä hänet.”

Ivy nostaa viisi smaragdinväristä kynttä pystyyn ja alkaa miettiväisenä laskea niitä alas. ”No, tämä pikku possu olet tietysti sinä, mutta emmeköhän me voi jättää sen vaihtoehdon pois laskuista. Ja tämä pollarisika taas on Jim Gordon joka on pistäytynyt pariin otteeseen avajaisten jälkeen. Hän ja Pingviini juttelevat aina aika kiivaasti, mutta en usko että siinä on lopulta kyse muusta kuin jostain matchoilukisasta – Pingun mukaan heillä on yhteisymmärrys, mitä ikinä se sitten tarkoittaakin.”

Edward luonnollisesti tietää mitä se merkitsee. Gordon oli vähällä luovuttaa Gothamin entisen pormestarin luvattomassa ja ennen kaikkea hengenvaarallisessa vaihtokaupassa tiedetylle rikolliselle, ja tästä eteenpäin Oswald voi käyttää sitä faktaa kiristysvalttina aina kun haluaa. Hän on vähällä löytää itsensä hymyilemästä, ennen kuin muistaa että sekin oli voitto jonka hänen omat ratkaisunsa takasivat Oswaldille.

”Ja sitten on tietysti vielä nämä kolme ahnetta possua, joista kaksi on tätä nykyä pekonia”, Ivy jatkaa. ”Selinan mukaan Barbara ja Butch ovat molemmat kuolleet. Voi tietysti olla että hän valehtelee, mutta en tiedä miksi se hyödyttäisi häntä ellei joku sitten maksa hänelle. Ainakaan kummastakaan ei ole kuulunut mitään.”

”Barbara on kuollut?” Edward ei voi olla hämmästelemättä; siinä missä tieto ei liikauta häntä pätkän vertaa, kyseessä on käänne jota hän ei osannut odottaa. ”Entä Tabitha?”

”No duh, kenen sinä kuvittelet tappaneen hänet. Ilmeisesti Tabitha ei oikein arvostanut Barbaran päätöstä pistää kuulaa Butchin kalloon.”

Nähtävästi Edward voi kuin kiittää onneaan sen suhteen, että hän tajusi vaihtaa maisemaa ajoissa. Kyseisen kolmikon yhteistyö oli tietysti aina silkka tapahtumistaan vartova ketjukolari, mutta syntyneen vahingon määrä on silti kolossaalinen. Vielä kun koko porukka olisi tajunnut palaa kerralla loppuun samassa romukasassa. Silti, kaksi kolmesta ei ole pahemmin, eikä Tabitha Galavan kaikista kyvyistään huolimatta ole vastustaja josta hän jaksaisi olla pahemmin huolissaan – ellei sitten käy ilmi että tällä on jotakin tekemistä Oswaldin katoamisen kanssa.

”Mitään ideaa missä Tabitha piileskelee tätä nykyä?” hän kysyy. Tämä ei voi olla enää _Seireenien_ tiloissa: joko Oswaldin tai poliisin on täytynyt ratsata paikka jo aikapäiviä sitten.

”Luultavasti vielä Gothamissa, mutta sen enempää me emme tiedä. Paitsi että...” Ivy puraisee peukalonkynttään, ele sopivampi lapselle kuin aikuiselle naiselle. ”Missä tahansa hän on, Selina on luultavasti hänen kanssaan. Jos sinä aioit mennä etsimään heidät, lupaa ettet satuta häntä. Se on käsky!”

Edward hädin tuskin edes tietää kuka tämä Selina oikein on: se sama irtolainen jonka hän kerran kohtasi epäonnistuneella pakomatkallaan Arkhamista ja jolle he sittemmin maksoivat Oswaldin (ja sitä kautta Ivyn itsensä) piilopaikan paljastamisesta? Edwardin näkemyksen mukaan kyseessä ei juuri ole suojelemisen arvoinen kontakti, mutta hän pitää mielipiteen itsellään, ollessaan juuri sillä hetkellä liian kiireinen aivojensa kanssa jotka yrittävät luhistua kasaan näkymättömien köynnösten puristuksessa. Kun tunne tovia myöhemmin hellittää, lopputuloksena on kokoelma uusia umpeenmuurattuja poistumisteitä. ”Älä murhaa roskasakkia jota tuskin tunnet, selvä”, Edward mutisee, hieroen tykyttäviä ohimoitaan. ”Oliko vielä muuta?”

Ivy kohauttaa harteitaan. ”Ei varsinaisesti. Paitsi että sinuna minä en turhaan olisi huolissani unohdetuksi tulemisesta. Me luultavasti pystymme pitämään asian salassa vielä pari iltaa, mutta kun uutinen siitä että sinut on louhittu vapaaksi sitten tulee julki, voit olla varma että kaikki tämän kaupungin jeparit tulevat olemaan sinun kannoillasi. Jos sinä aioit löytää Pingviinin ennen kuin se tapahtuu, sinun täytyy kiristää tahtia.”

 

Hänen tehdessä lähtöä klubilta Edward saa tekstiviestin, jossa hänen eilisen erikoistilauksensa kerrotaan olevan valmis. Hän siirtää tiedon eteenpäin Basilille pikaisella noutopyynnöllä varustettuna ja käskee tätä saapumaan kartanolle illaksi. Kun se kyseinen asia on poissa päiväjärjestyksestä, hän voi rauhassa keskittyä seuraavaan tavoitteeseensa: Tabithan jäljittämiseen.

Aikanaan Oswaldin palveluksessa Edward oli opiskellut tämän informanttiverkoston rakennetta, jotta sopivan hetken koittaessa hän oli saattanut kutoa oman verkkonsa sen kuvaksi. Jos rikollisuus Gothamissa moninaisine synteineen on kuin Danten visioima Kadotus, hänellä on tätä nykyä silmät ja korvat jokaisella sen yhdeksästä kerroksesta.

Tai pikemminkin oli. Hänen ensimmäinen tiedonlähteensä, laiton vedonvälittäjä Narrowsista, on onnistunut hankkimaan itsensä pidätetyksi ja viettää parhaillaan kolmen vuoden mittaista sapattivapaata Blackgaten vankilassa. Agneta, _Artemiksen_ baarimikko, on muuttanut Blüdhaveniin siellä asuvan tyttöystävän perässä. Latvialaisessa Pērkons-jengissä on puhjennut sisäinen valtataistelu, joka on teurastanut useita hänen vasikoistaan ja tehnyt ryhmän jäsenet sokeiksi kaupungin muille tapahtumille. Vetäessään nimen toisensa perään yli mentaaliselta listaltaan, Edwardille alkaa valjeta, että hänen muinainen päätöksensä pitää kaikki langat omissa käsissään minkään sortin välikäden sijaan on vaarassa kostautua. Saadakseen kudelmansa jälleen edes jonkinasteiseen toimintakuntoon hänen on käytettävä paljon sellaista aikaa jota hänellä ei sillä hetkellä ole eikä mitään halua uhrata tulevaisuudessa. Pelkkä ajatuskin lukuisista päivistä syytäen rahaa ja tyhjiä lupauksia tuntemattomille täyttää hänet turhautumisella. Hän ei koskaan olisi osannut arvata miten _uuvuttavaa_ tyhjästä aloittaminen osaa olla. Ennen kaikkea hän ei voi ymmärtää miten Oswald on saattanut suoriutua moisesta Sisyfoksen kivenvierityksestä kerta toisensa jälkeen, vaikuttaen ulkopuolisen katsojan silmään siltä kuin kyseessä ei olisi urakka lainkaan.

Viimeisenä nimenä hänen listallaan on Trevor Finch. Paperilla konstaapeli Finch on jokseenkin moitteeton, mitä nyt täydellisen mitäänsanomaton poliisi vailla pienintäkään mahdollisuutta edetä koskaan surkealla urallaan. Siviilielämässä tällä on paha uhkapeliongelma ja niskoillaan kasa velkoja – yhdistelmä, joka aikoinaan johti heidän teidensä kohtaamiseen muuallakin kuin poliisiaseman taukohuoneessa. Silti, siitä huolimatta että he ovat vanhoja tuttuja, Finch jaksaa donitsinhakureissulta palatessaan nostaa asiasta haloon löytäessään Arvuuttajan odottamasta partioautonsa etupenkiltä.

” _Mihin on helppo hankkiutua, mutta hankala päästä pois?”_ Kun Finchin ainut vastaus on tuijottaa häntä suu ammollaan avonaisen autonoven läpi, Edward pyöräyttää silmiään. ”Ongelmiin. Mikäli sinä yrität pidättää minut, minä en aikaile tuoda yleiseen tietouteen että sinä olet ottanut minulta lahjuksia jo lähemmäs vuoden päivät. Siinä tapauksessa että sinä olet kyllin typerä käyttääksesi tuota – ” hän nyökkää kohti Finchin vyöllä roikkuvaa asetta – ”minä olen ajastanut saman informaation sisältävän viestin lähtemään kapteeni Bullockille tunnin sisään.”

Finch mulkoilee häntä vielä tovin, mutta kuten odottaa saattaa, terve järki tekee lopulta tehtävänsä tämänkin paksun kallon kohdalla. ”Korjaus: minä _otin_ sinulta lahjuksia”, Finch puhisee kömpiessään ratin taakse. ”Viimeksi kun tsekkasin, sinulta ei ole herunut penniäkään moneen viikkoon. Ihan kuin joku olisi _jäädyttänyt_ sinun varasi.”

Vahvan déjà vun vallassa Edward nakkaa setelitukon miehen syliin. ”Tässä ovat sinut pennisi. Ja tässä puolestaan on lista Tabitha Galavanin ja hänen edesmenneen veljensä aliaksista ja peiteyrityksistä. Sinun tehtäväsi on tarkistaa järjestelmästä, onko niillä hankittu viime aikoina kiinteistöjä jostakin päin kaupunkia.”

Lista on kooste tiedoista jotka hän aikanaan peri Oswaldilta ja joista loput hän urkki tietoonsa _Seireenien_ takahuoneessa säilytetyistä papereista sillä välin kun Barbara oli kiireinen toisaalla. Finch kääntelee lappua meetvurstimaisissa näpeissään huojentuneen oloisena. ”Okei, ei kuulosta turhan pahalta.”

”Sen lisäksi minä haluan suullisen päivityksen kaikista meneillään olevista rikostutkimuksista viimeisten kahden kuukauden ajalta.” Finchin ostamat donitsit lojuvat edelleen koskemattomina laatikossa; Edward poimii niistä yhden käteensä ja oikaisee sitten itsensä mukavampaan asentoon. ”Älä turhaan jätä mitään pois – minä päätän mikä on olennaista ja mikä ei.”

Kuten pian käy ilmi, juuri mikään ei ole. Nähtävästi joku lainkuuliainen kansalainen on saanut päähänsä alkaa mukiloida erinäisiä rötöstelijöitä sivukujien tarjoamassa suojassa, todistaen että vanha kunnon kommandopipo-couture ei suinkaan ole poissa muodista, mutta muuten Gotham vaikuttaa uinuneen siinä missä hänkin. Edward voisi olla valmis pitämään sitä merkkinä omasta ylivoimaisuudestaan rikollisnerona, ellei koko kaupunki tuntuisi kärsivän yhteisestä amnesiasta liittyen hänen hetkelliseen valtakauteensa. Nyt aurinko on jo laskemassa toisen päivän iltaan, eikä hän ole Finchin kanssa käydyn juttutuokion jäljiltä yhtään sen lähempänä Oswaldin löytämistä kuin aiemmin. Hänen ainut toivonsa on, että jokin listalla olleista nimistä tuottaa ennen pitkään parempia tuloksia.

 

*

 

Sinä iltana kun Edward ajaa takaisin kartanolle, hänen kintereillään koko päivän vaaninut väsymys uhkaa saada hänestä yliotteen. Hän ei nukkunut edellisenä yönä. Jäädytyksen mukanaan tuoma tiedoton stasis sikseen, hän ei ole varma milloin hänen voi sanoa viimeksi tehneen niin. Syy voi toki tällä kertaa piillä parfyymin vaikutuksessa, mutta ruokahalun lailla unella on taipumus välttellä häntä aina silloin kun hänellä on mielessään jokin erityisen haastava ongelma, on tehnyt niin siitä asti kun hän oli lapsi _. ”Sinä taidatkin elää ihan omaa elämääsi kun me muut nukumme”_ , oli hänen äitinsä joskus todennut hänelle, arvaamatta vielä silloin, että monta vuotta myöhemmin haarautunut osa hänen psyykkeestään suorittaisi hetkellisen vallankaappauksen ja ripottelisi hänen kuolleen tyttöystävänsä palaset leivänmurujen lailla ympäri poliisipiiriä sillä välin kun toinen puolisko hänestä oli yhä unten mailla.

Nyt märkä asfaltti hänen edessään kimmeltelee kuin öljy, sen pinta yhtä liukkaana. Ajoradan molemmin puolin puut vilisevät ohitse hypnoottisena jatkumona. Muutama kilometri lisää ja hänen luomensa painuvat itsekseen kiinni, eivätkä enää aukea.

Juuri silloin viereiseltä penkiltä kuuluu tuttu ääni. _Älä romuta autoa_ , _Edward,_ se sanoo, kuulostaen lähes kyllästyneeltä. _Sinusta ei ole hyötyä minulle kuolleena._

Hän avaa silmänsä juuri ajoissa korjatakseen kurssin ennen lähestyvää mutkaa. Heti kun auto on takaisin oikealla kaistalla, Edward käännähtää vastaamaan –

– vain todetakseen, että penkki hänen vieressään on tyhjä. Tietenkin se on: on kulunut hyvän aikaa siitä kun hän heitti pillerirasian sisällön mereen aaveineen päivineen. Noilta kiireisiltä viikoilta hän tietää, että on olemassa laaja joukko kemiallisia keinoja jolla hän voi jättää nukkumisen sikseen pitkäksikin aikaa ja säilyttää siitä huolimatta omia standardejaan vastaavan toimintakyvyn, kenties jopa ylittää ne. Juuri nyt Edward ei pistäisi pahitteeksi pientä ylisuoriutumista. Kaikella on kuitenkin hintansa, ja muistaen elävästi mitä tapahtui edellisellä kerralla kun hän sortui noihin menetelmiin, vielä ei ole koittanut niin epätoivoisten keinojen aika ettäkö hän olisi valmis maksamaan sen.

 

Mädäntyvän merilevän katku matkustaa hänen mukanaan perille saakka. Seuraava adrenaliinipiikki seuraa, kun Edward moottorin sammutettuaan näkee kartanon ikkunoiden läpi kajastavan valon. Talossa on joku. Ottaen aseen esiin hansikaslokerosta, hän astuu sateeseen ja hiipii ovelle.

Oleskeluhuoneen takassa rätisee tuli. Oswald, pukeutuneena moitteettomaan pukuun ja solmioon, jokainen yksittäinen hius muotoiltuna täydellisyyteen asti, seisoo liekkien äärellä ja lämmittelee käsiään niiden yläpuolella. Hänen askeltensa ääni saa tämän kohottamaan katseensa, hänen tunnistamisensa tämän suun putoamaan auki.

Pitkän aikaa ainut ääni huoneessa on sateen etäinen jyly. Edes henkensä uhalla Edward ei koskaan myöntäisi sitä ääneen, mutta on olemassa mahdollisuus että nämä ovat niitä hetkiä joita varten hän tätä nykyä elää, hetkiä jolloin edessä on jälleen uusi erä tässä ottelussa johon he ovat nyt pysyvästi sidottuja kunnes jompi kumpi heistä osoittautuu voitokkaaksi. Tällä kertaa Oswald ei vaikuta halukkaalta ottamaan ensimmäistä askelta, joten lopulta Edwardin tehtäväksi jää kuroa umpeen heidät erottava välimatka. Toinen käsi edelleen visusti aseella, hän ojentaa toisen kohti Oswaldia, eikä tässä vaiheessa enää edes ylläty kun tyhjän ilman sijaan hänen sormensa tapaavat kangasta. Hän ei koskaan ole erityisemmin pitänyt muiden ihmisten koskettamisesta, vielä vähemmän siitä kun nämä koskevat häneen ja yleensä ilman lupaa, mutta heidän kohdallaan se ei ole ollut ongelma enää pitkään aikaan, mikäli koskaan olikaan. Kun Oswald on läsnä, hänen kätensä elävät omaa elämäänsä.

Nytkin Oswald seuraa kuinka hänen sormensa kiertyvät tämän takinliepeen ympärille, kohottaen vasta sitten katseensa hänen kasvoihinsa. ”Edward”, Oswald sanoo, nimi täynnä lämpöä ja helpotusta, ”luojan kiitos. Luulin etten enää koskaan näkisi sinua.”

Edward jähmettyy. Totuus, kun se iskee häntä rintaan, on kuin uusi erä Victorin jäädytysaseen kanssa. Hänen kätensä valahtaa alas, jälleen osana hänen tahtoaan. ”Sinä et ole Oswald.”

Hetken verran Oswald tuijottaa häntä järkytyksen pyöristämin silmin. Sitten yhdellä kertaa – kuin seuraisi esiripun putoamista – tämän kasvot valahtavat irvistykseen, jonka takana ei ole pisaraakaan tutusta viekkaudesta. ”Samperi”, Basil Karlo manaa. ”Minä vedin yli, eikö? Tiesin että olisi pitänyt ottaa vähän rauhallisempi startti kaiken hempeilyn suhteen, mutta tuli hitusen kiirus pelkän pohjatyön kanssa. Sanonpa vain, että tämä –” Basil viittoilee kohti kasvojaan ja uunituoretta peruukkia, tarkoittaen kaikella todennäköisyydellä Oswaldin tunnusomaista tyyliä – ”ei ole mikään iisi homma. Onneksi me näyttelijät olemme tottuneet tekemään oman meikkimme.”

Sopuisan yhteistyöhengen nimissä Edward päättää jättää mainitsematta, että todennäköisesti koko Basilin historia taidokkaana mutta lopullista läpimurtoa ikuisesti vartovana teatterikehäraakkina on vain Hugo Strangen syöttämä valhe. Juuri nyt hän tarvitsee kipeästi drinkin. Matkallaan kohti baarikaappia hän työntää Basilin pois tieltään, vaalien jokaista sekuntia jonka voi viettää selkä tähän päin käännettynä. Vaikka kyse oli alun perin hänen omasta ideastaan, Basilissa pukeutumassa Oswaldin nahkoihin kuin halpaan naamiaisasuun on jotakin mitä hänen on hankala sulattaa. ”Ainut mitä sinun pitää tehdä, on näyttää naamasi klubilla. Puhu mahdollisimman vähän kenellekään. Nuori nainen nimeltä Ivy on johdossa, tee mitä ikinä hän käskee sinun tehdä.” Edward on jo tarttumassa yhteen kristallikarahveista kun eräs ikävä mahdollisuus putkahtaa hänen mieleensä. Hän pakottaa itsensä kääntymään ympäri. ”Äläkä yritä iskeä häntä.”

”Miksi? Eikö se tee kenen tahansa miehen maineelle hyvää tulla nähdyksi nätti nainen kainalossa?”

”Hän ei ole Oswaldin tyyppiä.”

Vasta kun Basil manipuloi Oswaldin kasvot siihen nimenomaiseen virneeseen jota Edward hetki sitten kaipasi, hän ymmärtää kävelleensä suoraan ansaan. ”Mutta sinä olet?” Basil kysyy. ”Katsos, minä halusin varmistaa että minulla on tämä kaveri hanskassa, joten aiemmin tänään minä menin kirjastoon ja tuijotin uutisnauhoja siltä ajalta kun Cobblepot oli pormestari, kaikkia niitä kiertokäyntejä kouluissa ja soppakeittiöissä. Luonnollisesti sinäkin olit mukana useimmissa niistä. Se tapa jolla hän katsoi sinua... Se on vielä hankalampaa kopioida kuin mikään määrä pakkelia.”

Oswaldin muistuttaminen tämän hetkellisestä heikkoudesta on ase, jota Edward itse on soveltanut lukemattomia kertoja. Saman kuuleminen jonkun toisen suusta herättää hänessä vaistomaisen halun poimia käteensä yksi takansyrjän hiilihangoista ja upottaa se läpi Basilin otsasta. Mitä tapahtui hänen ja Oswaldin välillä on yksityistä; oppitunti rakkaudesta ja petoksesta jonka vain he kaksi voivat ymmärtää. ”Se oli ennen kuin minä ammuin häntä ja jätin hänet kuolemaan hitaasti. Sama mitä tulee tapahtumaan sinulle, mikäli sinä et tajua että tämä kyseinen aihe on loppuunkäsitelty”, Edward sanoo. ”Onko selvä?”

”Mitä tahansa sinä sanot”, Basil vastaa Oswaldin äänellä, _”Ed.”_

Edward pakottaa kasvoilleen kohteliaan hymyn ja siirtyy sitten ohjeistamaan Basilia _Jääpalatsiin_ pääsemisessä. Joku päivä, hän lupaa itselleen, kun se on strategisesti fiksuinta, hän tulee vielä tuhoamaan tämän kahdella jalalla kävelevän kimpaleen muovailuvahaa ja nauttimaan jokaisesta sekunnista.

 

Ollessaan jälleen yksin, Edward suuntaa yläkertaan. Siihen asti hän on vältellyt edessä odottavaa tehtävää, sillä hän tietää sen tarkoittavan paluuta jonkin sellaisen äärelle jota hän ei ole vielä ollut valmis kohtaamaan. Nyt, aseistautuneena Basilin synnyttämällä ärtymyksellä, hän kulkee yläkerran käytävän poikki aina sen perimmäiselle ovelle asti. Se ei hievahdakaan kun hän kokeilee kahvaa, mutta Oswaldin hänelle antamassa nipussa on avain joka sopii lukkoon.

Käytävän valo pujahtaa ensimmäisenä sisään, seikkaillen hämärässä kunnes hänen kätensä tavoittaa seinänvierustan katkaisijan. Valaistussa makuuhuoneessa kaikilla pinnoilla lepäävä pölykerros kertoo Edwardille, että siellä ei ole käyty sitten hänen lähtönsä, ei edes siivousväen toimesta. Hän on tuskin tullut siihen johtopäätökseen, kun hän jo joutuu korjaamaan itseään: huoneessa on kuin onkin jotain uutta. Aluksi Edward näkee hahmon vain silmäkulmastaan, tulkitsee sen eläväksi ja hätkähtää, mutta sitten –

Oswaldin tärvelty muotokuva seisoo jalustalla nurkassa. Teos on samassa kunnossa kuin mihin hän sen alakerrassa aikanaan jätti, vihreän kysymysmerkin leimaama ja täynnä voitonriemua jota hänellä ei enää ole mitään syytä tuntea. Siitä huolimatta maalauksen pitäisi olla Oswaldille kuin punainen vaate, eikä Edward voi ymmärtää mitä se yhä tekee täällä, vain muutaman huoneen päässä Oswaldin omasta.

Näitä kysymyksiä pohtiessaan hänen katseensa osuu yöpöydällä olevaan valokuvaan, mikä saa hänet muistamaan, että Oswaldilla on tapana kätkeä muitakin kipeitä muistoja tähän nimenomaiseen huoneeseen. Kuvan takarivissä seisovat tyttö ja poika, jotka korkeine poskipäineen ja kastanjanruskeine hiuksineen muistuttavat paljon edessään istuvaa naista eivätkä lainkaan tämän vierellä olevaa miestä. Kun hän oli muuttanut taloon, tämä oli ensimmäinen paikka jossa Edward oli nähnyt Elijah Van Dahlin murhaajan kasvot – kaikista muista esillä olevista valokuvista Grace jälkikasvuineen on revitty pois.

Edward kiertää sängyn ympäri ja kurkottaa poimimaan kehyksen käteensä, pyyhkien pölyä sen yltä pikemminkin rutiininomaisesti kuin varsinaisesta tarpeesta: hän on nähnyt kuvan riittävän usein iltatoimiensa yhteydessä jotta se on syöpynyt hänen tajuntaansa. Lasten iästä päätellen sen ottamisesta on jo joitakin vuosia aikaa. Etualalla Grace ja Elijah näyttävät kumpikin siltä kuin eivät voisi uskoa onneaan, molemmat arvatenkin täysin eri syistä. Edward huomaa miettivänsä suunnitteliko Grace miehensä murhaa jo silloin, ollen juuri sellainen sydämetön onnenonkija jollaiselta Oswald aina saikin tämän kirouksissaan kuulostamaan, vai oliko mahdollista että tämän ratkaisu oli sittenkin laadultaan tuoreempi, jotakin mikä kumpusi syvästä petetyksi tulemisen tunteesta. Kaiken hänen kuulemansa perusteella Grace ei ollut tyhmä: tämän oli täytynyt ymmärtää millaista vaikutusvaltaa Gertruden muistoa kantavalla esikoispojalla oli Elijahiin, rikollistaustaa tai ei. Grace oli uhrannut parhaat vuotensa miehelleen, ollut sekä kumppani että ajoittainen hoitajatar, vain ollakseen vaarassa menettää sen kaiken ovelleen ajautuneen murhaajan vuoksi. Elijah oli sanonut rakastaneensa Gracea ja tämän lapsia ominaan, niin Oswald aina väitti, mutta oli silti ollut valmis laatimaan uuden testamentin vastatavatun verisukulaisensa hyväksi, ikään kuin Sasha, Charles ja Grace olisivat olleet pelkkiä korveikkeita kaiken sen ajan, matkan varrelta poimittuja keräilyesineitä muiden kartanon kuriositeettien joukossa. Loppujen lopuksi aukko Elijahin sydämessä oli todella koitunut tämän kohtaloksi.

Ajatus keräilyesineistä on se, mikä saa Edwardin muistamaan alkuperäisen syynsä tulla huoneeseen. Sänkyä vastapäätä olevaa seinämää hallitsee barokkityylinen vaatekaappi, jonka sisältä hän löytää etsimänsä: kokonaisen rekillisen tummia mittatilauspukuja ja prässättyjä paitoja, sen lahjaksi saadun elämän, jonka hän jätti taakseen kävellessään viimeistä kertaa ovesta ulos Arvuuttajana. Kuten aiemmin maalauksen kohdalla, osa hänestä on hämmästynyt että Oswald ei ole katsonut asiakseen polttaa niitä. Toinen osa – se, joka hyvin tiedostaa Van Dahlien suvun tarpeen keräilyyn– ei sen sijaan ole lainkaan yllättynyt. Oswaldin ote hänen menneisyydestään on vahva: hylkäsi tai tahri Edward sitä miten tahansa, se mitä on suljettu tähän huoneeseen tulee aina olemaan todiste siitä omistusoikeudesta.

Juoksuttaessaan kättään pitkin pukujen ryhdikkäitä hartioita, Edward pyörittelee ajatusta kielellään. Oivalluksen sisälläänpitämässä katkeruudessa on jotakin tyydyttävää, mutta samaan aikaan jokin siitä istuu huonosti, kuin väärään käteen puettu hansikas. Hän ei ole idiootti: jos hän kerran oli tietoinen Oswaldin kiintymyksen valheellisuudesta, miten hän saattoi koskaan pitää tätä parhaana ystävänään? Jos se mitä heidän välillään oli oli yhdentekevää – pelkkä parasiittimainen hyötysuhde – niin miksi Oswaldin petos viilsi häntä niin syvältä? Miksi hänen omansa Oswaldia?

Vaatekaapin oven sisäpuoleen on kiinnitetty peili, josta heijastuu hänen oman kuvajaisensa lisäksi yöpöydällä oleva valokuva. Oliko Grace hautajaisten jälkeisinä päivinä kertaakaan kaivannut Elijahia niin kuin hän itse kaipasi Oswaldia, kenties antanut miehelleen kuolemasssa tämän synnit anteeksi? Niin monella tapaa – Edward tietää – välienselvitys edesmenneiden kanssa on yksinkertaisempaa kuin elävien. Katharsiksen saavuttaminen helpottuu kun siihen johtava keskustelu on pelkkä monologi.

Huoneen nurkasta siinä samassa kantautuva nauru on kuin verta kurluttava haava. _Se selittääkin miksi sinä puhut aina itseksesi._

Edward käännähtää ympäri, mutta ainut mitä hän kohtaa on jalustalla seisova maalaus. Hän odottaa hetken, kuulostellen jokainen lihas jännittyneenä, mutta ääni ei enää palaa. Nähtävästi tämä on ainut mitä hän tulee Oswaldista sinä iltana tavoittamaan: pelkkiä kaikuja ja halpoja kopioita.

Todellisuudessa hänen alkuperäinen tarkoituksensa oli tyhjentää huone kaikesta häneltä jääneestä omaisuudestaan ja tuhota se, mutta nyt Edward huomaa epäröivänsä. Mikä kuului kerran hänelle on nyt Oswaldin, on kenties ollut sitä aina. Vastavuoroisesti hänen oma muistonsa pesii talossa kuin hänen kuvajaisensa maalauksen nurkassa, pitäen Oswaldia otteessaan. Lopulta hän päättää jättää vaatteet paikalleen, samalla tavalla kuin hän jättää maalauksen, lukitessaan oven jälleen perässään.

Ainut mitä hän ottaa mukaansa, on Van Dahlien valokuva: sen hän kantaa alas salonkiin, asetellen sen näkyvälle paikalle muiden koriste-esineiden joukkoon. Kun Oswald palaa, hän haluaa sen olevan ensimmäisiä asioita joita tämä näkee – todiste siitä, että Oswald saattaa tuntea hänen heikkoutensa ja salaisuutensa, mutta samalla tavalla hän on – ja tulee aina olemaan – tietoinen Oswaldin omista.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

”Edward Nygma?” vartija kysyy, ikään kuin hänen nimensä ei lukisi sellin ovessa, hänen kasvonsa tutut kaikista kolmoissurmaa kailottavista lööpeistä. ”Tule mukaan.”

Arkham uuden johdon alaisuudessa on melko identtinen Hugo Strangen johtaman laitoksen kanssa, mitä nyt vähemmillä hirviöillä ja vertahyytävillä avunhuudoilla. Kun kaksi vartijaa saattaa häntä pitkin käytävää, Edward antaa itsensä arvuutella mihin häntä ollaan oikein viemässä. Hänen niinkutsutut terapiatuntinsa ovat tiistaisin ja torstaisin, ja nyt on sunnuntai. Korjaus – on luultavasti sunnuntai. Eräänä kesänä kun hän oli lapsi, hänen isänsä rikkoi hänen rannekellonsa eikä hänellä ollut viikkoihin varaa ostaa uutta, joten hän opetteli päättelemään kellonajan kymmenien minuuttien tarkkuudella pelkkien varjojen liikkeistä. Enää Edward ei pysy selvillä edes viikonpäivistä. _Kunnes minut on mitattu, et tunne minua; vaan kuinka jäätkään kaipaamaan kun olen juossut pois._ Arkhamissa ajasta on hankala pitää kiinni – se laahaa kuin hänen muinaisen rannekellonsa vääntynyt viisari ja tekee hänet entistä varmemmaksi siitä, että jokin hänen sisällään on mennyt pysyvästi rikki.

Vartijat pysäyttävät hänet ovelle, jonka takana voi odottaa mitä tahansa. Se mitä Edward ei osaa ennustaa on vaatimattomasti kalustettu toimisto. Huoneen keskellä on pöytä ja pöydällä lankapuhelin. _Mikä vaatii vastausta vaan ei kysy kysymystä?_ Eristyksessä vietettyjen viikkojen jälkeen hänen silmänsä hakeutuvat irrallaan lojuvan kuulokkeen puoleen kuin nääntyneen miehen katse keitaaseen. Samaan aikaan hän ei kuitenkaan keksi ainuttakaan henkilöä jolla voisi olla hänelle asiaa.

Vartija tyrkkää hänet peremmälle. ”Saat viisi minuuttia. Sen jälkeen me katkaisemme sinun puolestasi.”

Kun käy selväksi, että mies ei ole aikeissa jättää häntä yksin vaan jää seisomaan varjoksi ovensuuhun, Edward istuu alas. Hän nostaa kuulokkeen korvalleen. ”Haloo?”

” _Edward?”_

Tutun äänen kohdalla hänen kurkkunsa salpaa tunne, joka on enemmän pelkoa kuin ihmetystä. ”Oswald.” Lukematon määrä ajatuksia ja mahdollisuuksia sinkoilee ympäri hänen päätään, niiden tulva niin ylitsepursuava, että lopulta kaikki mitä hänen onnistuu kysyä on: ”Miten?”

”Rahalla saa ihmeitä aikaan. Uusi johtoporras ei vielä ole myöntyväinen varsinaisiin vierailuoikeuksiin, mutta asia on työn alla”, Oswald vastaa. ”Sillä välin meidän täytyy valitettavasti tyytyä tähän.”

Edwardilla on syynsä olla varuillaan. Viimeksi kun hän ja Oswald näkivät toisensa, jokin mikä oli kerran ollut pelätty Pingiivi mutta oli nyt kaikki se mitä oli enää jäljellä Strangen käsittelystä, tippui tervaa ja höyheniä hänen asuntonsa kynnykselle. Heikkona hetkenään Oswald oli pyytänyt häntä katumaan syntejään; Edward – silloin vielä autuaan tietämättömänä siitä mitä Arkham voi ihmismielelle tehdä – oli lähettänyt tämän matkoihinsa.

Nyt Oswald kuitenkin kuulostaa enemmän vanhalta itseltään. Tämä kertoo hänelle satukirjaan kelpaavan tarinan kadonneesta isästä jonka lopulta löysi, vain menettääkseen tämän pian uudelleen, tällä kertaa pysyvästi. Mitä ilmeisemmin se nimenomainen menetys oli tarpeeksi herättämään jonkin uinuneen ja vaarallisen Oswaldin sisällä. Kertomansa mukaan tämä on alkanut jälleenrakentaa mainettaan.

”Mutta se minusta”, Oswald päättää. Tämän ääni käy pehmeämmäksi. ”Miten sinä olet voinut?”

Edward tuntee vartijan katseen niskassaan. ”Ei valittamista.”

Langan toisesta päästä kantautuva hymähdys on kuiva, ikään kuin Oswald tietäisi tasan tarkkaan mitä hän tarkoittaa. Oman kokemuksen perusteella luultavasti tietääkin. ”Oikeastaan syy siihen miksi soitan on se, että huhun mukaan Hugo Strange piilotteli lemmikkiprojektiensa ohella pommia Arkhamin kellarissa. Viikko sitten se pommi oli vähällä räjähtää. Sinun nimesi ei ollut Blackgateen evakuoitujen potilaiden listalla.”

”Siksi koska niin ei ollut. Minä olin jumissa täällä koko ajan.”

Vastauksen johdosta Oswald on pitkään vaiti. ”No”, tämä sanoo viimein, ”mukava kuulla, että sinä olet vielä yhtenä kappaleena.” Linjalla syntyy uusi tauko, ennen kuin Oswald odottamatta lisää: ”Minä olin huolissani.”

Edwardilla ei ole aavistustakaan siitä miten vastata, eikä hänen onneksi tarvitsekaan, sillä juuri silloin vartija selvittää kurkkuaan ja naputtaa kelloaan. ”Minun täytyy mennä”, hän sanoo puhelimeen.

”Hyvä on”, Oswald myöntyy nopeasti. ”Minä soitan ensi viikolla samaan aikaan?”

Kysymyksen muotoilusta huolimatta Edward käsittää, että ajankohta ei ole tärkeä – Oswald odottaa hänen lupaansa.

Oswaldin on täytynyt astua ulos kadulle tai nousta autosta, sillä puhelun taustalta kuuluu nyt ääniä: liikenteen melua, katkelmia ohikulkijoiden keskusteluista ja laivojen sumutorvien huutoja – koko Gotham jatkamassa elämäänsä niiden muurien ulkopuolella minkä sisään hänet on suljettu. Huomaamattaan Edward tiukentaa otettaan kuulokkeesta, pidellen sitä kaksin käsin vasten korvaansa kuin tarinoiden näkinkenkää; jos hän kuuntelee kyllin tarkasti, jossakin kaiken muun taustalla hän voi kuulla meren. ”Se olisi mukavaa”, hän vastaa.

Todellisuudessa kyse on paljon muustakin. Jo nyt hän saattaa tuntea hiekan valuvan tiimalasissa nopeammin, mieltään puurouttaneen harmauden haihtuvan sitä mukaan kun kello kirii tavanomaista tahtiaan kiinni. Viimein hänellä on käsissään arvoitus joka on hänen arvoisensa, joka tulee olemaan hänen pelastuksensa: Oswald Cobblepot, jälleen matkallaan takaisin Pingviiniksi, haluaa hänestä jotakin, ja on hänen tehtävänsä selvittää, mitä se jokin on.

Tämä on se kohta missä puhelu todellisuudessa loppuu. Tulevina viikkoina Oswald tulee lähettämään hänelle rasiallisen pikkuleipiä, sitten villapaidan. He puhuvat puhelimessa: ensin ainoastaan kerran kahteen viikkoon, loppuvaiheessa kahdesti viikossa, kunnes Oswaldin lopulta onnistuu kiristää lupa varsinaiseen vierailuun. Muutaman kuukauden päästä koittaa se päivä jolloin Oswald hakee hänet limusiinilla vapauteen kuin seuralaistaan päättäjäistanssijaisiin noutava kavaljeeri.

Tällä kertaa niin ei kuitenkaan käy: Oswald pysyy linjalla, ollen läsnä rahisevina hengenvetoina joista jokainen tuntuu löytävän tiensä Edwardin ihon alle. Hänen ei tarvitse vilkaista taakseen tietääkseen, että huoneessa ei ole enää vartijaa – on vain hän ja Oswald.

Edward sulkee silmänsä. Kun hän avaa ne jälleen, pöydän toiselle puolelle on ilmestynyt tuoli ja Oswald istuu siinä, kädet ristittyinä tutun kepin päälle. Kalteri-ikkunasta tulvivassa valossa tämän ääriviivat näyttävät läpikuultavilta.

”Ajattelitko sinä todella silloin, että minulla oli taka-ajatuksia?” Oswald kysyy häneltä. Ilme tämän kasvoilla on lähestulkoon loukkaantunut. ”Sinähän pelastit minun henkeni.”

”Ja myöhemmin sinä tulit pyytämään minulta apua, ja minä heitin sinut kadulle”, Edward vastaa epäröimättä. ”Se oli looginen johtopäätös.”

”Sinä olit minun ystäväni.”

”Minä oletin, että sinä halusit kostaa.”

Oswald huokaa; reaktio, joka saa alkunsa kuopissaan pyörähtävistä silmistä, päättyen mutristuviin huuliin. Kaikkien niiden vuosien jälkeen jotka Edward vietti keskellä poliiseja jotka kieltäytyivät näyttämästä tunteitaan edes silloin kun näiden oma partneri vietiin pois ruumissäkissä, Oswaldin kasvot ovat ihme. ”Tämä on sinun ongelmasi, Ed”, Oswald sanoo hitaasti. ”Sinä ylianalysoit kaiken. Joskus se estää sinua näkemästä sitä mikä on aivan sinun nenäsi edessä.”

Edward ei voi kuin jähmettyneenä todistaa, kuinka Oswald nousee pystyyn ja kiertää pöydän ympäri, tullen lähemmäs ja aina vain lähemmäs. Lopulta Oswald seisoo niin liki häntä, että tämän tumma siluetti hukuttaa alleen ikkunasta tulevan valon. Hämärässä on vain Oswaldin hengitys hänen kaulallaan, heidän vaatteidensa ääni niiden hankautuessa yhteen. Tämä on se ruumis jonka Edward on paikannut ja tuhonnut ja painanut lähelleen, hänen alkunsa ja loppunsa. Kun hän pujottaa kätensä Oswaldin takin alle, kangas kohisee hänen korvissaan kuin meri.

 

Edward havahtuu mekaaniseen piippaukseen.

Edellisenä iltana, entisessä huoneessaan suoritetun vierailun jälkeen, hän pakotti itsensä käymään hetkeksi makuulle kartanon kirjaston sohvalle. Nyt hän saa havaita, että hänellä on yhä edellispäivän vaatteet yllään. Lasien takana hänen silmänsä tuntuvat kuivuneilta ja hänen otsansa epätavallisen kuumalta kun hän painaa kämmenensä sitä vasten. Oliko hän nukkunut? Vai ainoastaan tuijottanut yllä avautuvaa kattoa sitä varsinaisesti näkemättä, aina siihen asti kunnes materiaalinen maailma hänen ympärillään oli muuttunut yhdentekeväksi.

Kylpyhuoneessa Edward huuhtelee kasvonsa niin kylmällä vedellä kuin vain suinkin kykenee Victorin taannoisen käsittelyn jäljiltä sietämään. Ennen levollekäyntiä hänen tehtävälistallaan oli puhelinsoitto Arkhamiin, varmistuakseen siitä että Jervis Tetch on edelleen laitoksen hellässä huomassa. Kyse oli alun perinkin hakuammunnasta, sillä huolimatta siitä kuinka paljon Jervisillä on hampaankolossa nimenomaan häntä kohtaan, tällä tuskin on syytä kantaa kaunaa myös Oswaldille. Jervisin poissulkeminen onkin sitten ainut asia minkä suhteen hän voi olla rauhallisin mielin. Kohdatessaan oman katseensa peilistä Edward yrittää päättää oliko puhelu voinut olla syy hänen uneensa – kenties juuri Arkhamin kyllästyneen yöpäivystäjän ääni luurin toisessa päässä yhdistettynä hänen päähänsä pesiytyneisiin rikkaruohoihin inspiroi hänen alitajuntansa luomaan tuon menneisyyden irvikuvan. Vaikka selitys käy järkeen, se ei silti kokonaan poista sitä tunnetta, että samalla tavalla kuin auto eilen liukkaalla tiellä, tapahtumat ovat lipsumassa pois hänen hallinnastaan. ”Ryhdistäydy”, Edward kuiskaa kalpealle peilikuvalleen, läimäisten sitä poskelle. Ääni kaikuu kaakeloidussa huoneessa kuin laukaus.

 

Vaatteidenvaihtoa ja muutamaa kahvikupillista myöhemmin Edward palaa kirjastoon, vain löytääkseen alkuperäisen syyn heräämiselleen: hänen puhelimessaan on tekstiviesti konstaapeli Finchiltä. _Yksi Galavanin peiteyrityksistä maksaa edelleen Dumasin sukukryptan ylläpidosta Gothamin hautausmaalla_ , siinä lukee. _Jututin talkkaria, sanoi että kuvausta vastaava nainen käy tuomassa kukkia puoliltapäivin jokaisen viikon alussa._

”Bingo”, Edward mutisee. Hän on valmis lyömään vetoa, että edesmennyt Theo Galavan (tai pikemminkin se vähä mitä tästä on Oswaldin räjähtävän käsittelyn jälkeen jäljellä) lepää kyseisessä hautaholvissa. Kaikeksi onneksi on maanantai, mikä tarkoittaa, että Tabithan vierailu saattaa hyvinkin olla tapahtumassa samaisena päivänä.

Finchin antama aika-arvio jättää hänelle alle puoli tuntia aikaa ehtiä kaupungin vastakkaisella laidalla sijaitsevalle hautausmaalle. Matkallaan Edward rikkoo jokaista kuviteltavissa olevaa nopeusrajoitusta, hänen kuumeisen pulssinsa hakatessa vinhasti säksättävien tuulilasinpyyhkimien tahtiin. Kiireen ohella ajatus Tabithan päihittämisestä tekee automaattisesti hänen kaasujalastaan raskaamman. Viipyessään hänen vieraanaan Oswald ei ollut säästellyt sanojaan äitinsä murhaajista, joten oli vain luonnollista että hän oli tuntenut tiettyä antipatiaa molempia Galavanin sisaruksia kohtaan jo silloin. Sittemmin Tabitha on aiheuttanut hänelle myös henkilökohtaista harmia, ensin suojelemalla Butchia ja sitten lähes pilaamalla hänen juonensa mennessään jakamaan Gordonille sen radiotaajuuden jolla Aubrey Jamesin räjähtävä kaulapanta oli mahdollista tehdä vaarattomaksi. Hän oli ollut valmis katsomaan jälkimmäisen rikkeen läpi sormien, olihan hän itse ensin leikkauttanut Tabithan käden irti väärin perustein, mutta se kaikki on nyt mennyttä. Mikäli Tabitha todella on vastuussa Oswaldin katoamisesta, yhden raajan menetys on pian pienin tämän murheista.

Sateesta johtuen hänen saapumistaan hautausmaan porttien sisäpuolelle ei ole todistamassa kuin joukko kivipaasia vartioivia marmorienkeleitä. Vaikka siitä kun hän kaivatutti esiin Elijah Van Dahlin maalliset jäännökset on kulunut vain joitakin kuukausia, tuntuu muistomerkkien määrä moninkertaistuneen. Vielä jonakin päivänä, mikäli sama kehitys jatkuu, Gotham tulee olemaan kaupunki jossa majaansa pitää enemmän kuolleita kuin eläviä sieluja.

Dumasien krypta sijaitsee hautausmaan vanhimmassa osassa. Edward tietää, että entisaikaan, kun kirkko ei vielä ollut saanut lupia laajennukselle, kaivajilta meinasi loppua tila kesken; ennen pitkään uudet ruumiit pinottiin vanhojen päälle niin kauan kunnes maankamara oli enää kuiskauksen päässä ylimmästä arkunkannesta. Toisinaan kun sataa oikein rankasti, vesi huuhtelee joitakin noista vanhoista luista esiin. Ollessaan kymmenen hänen onnistui yhdellä tutkimusretkistään löytää kokonainen _mandible,_ jota hän säilytti sänkynsä alla olevassa kenkälaatikossa kunnes hänen isänsä pakotti hänet hankkiutumaan siitä eroon. Vielä nytkin, kun hän jättää auton kauemmas tielle suunnistaakseen kohti laaksonpohjalla olevaa kryptaa, hän odottaa minä hetkenä hyvänsä kenkänsä osuvan johonkin minkä ei pitäisi enää nähdä päivänvaloa.

Edward tarkkailee hetken tilannetta, mutta kryptan edusta on ja pysyy hiljaisena. Kun hän sitten rohkenee mennä kokeilemaan rakennuksen takorautaista porttia, se on lukossa. Onneksi hän ei koskaan poistu kotoa ilman tiirikkaa.

Sisällä kryptassa vallitsee toinen maailma. Seinänvierustoilla olevat hopeakyntteliköt ja asepuvut olisi helppo luokitella mauttomiksi reliikeiksi, ellei Edward tietäisi niiden todellista arvoa. Seinänkokoista ikkunaa koristaa pikkutarkka lasimaalaus, jonka valmiiksisaattaminen on varmasti vaatinut usean silloisen käsityöläisen näön. Kaikki se loisto on epäilemättä suunniteltu tekemään hänenkaltaiseen vierailijaan vaikutus, mutta lähinnä se vain tekee hänet ärtyneeksi. Se alleviivaa turhan paljon sitä tosiasiaa, että hänellä itsellään ei ole takanaan vastaavaa historiaa, vain kokoelma arkipäiväisen ikäviä asioita jotka tapahtuivat hänelle ja jotka hän on sittemmin parhaansa mukaan haudannut, mitä nyt toisinaan nuo vanhat muistot uhkaavat puskea pintaan kuin jäännökset kalmiston kosteasta maasta.

Huoneen keskellä seisoo sarkofagien muodostama rinki. Edward on juuri kiertämässä yhden arkun ympäri, kun jokin räsähtää ilmassa kuin sisätiloihin eksynyt salama. Ase kirpoaa sivalluksen saattelemana hänen kädestään. Seuraava ruoskanisku kietoutuu hänen nilkkansa ympärille ja vie häneltä tasapainon. Hänen takaraivonsa osuu maahan, lujaa. Silmälasit kirpoavat hänen kasvoiltaan ja katoavat jonnekin tavoittamattomiin. Juuri ennen kuin hänen näkökenttänsä pimenee kokonaan, hän erottaa kuinka Tabithan mustaan verhottu hahmo astuu esiin varjoista kuin kuolema itse.

Kun hän tovia myöhemmin palaa jälleen tajuihinsa, Edward saa havaita tulleensa kiinnitetyksi käsiraudoilla alttarin edessä olevaan ristikkoon. Kaikki hänen ympärillään on muodotonta puuroa, minkä hän on hetkellisesti valmis laittamaan aivotärähdyksen piikkiin, kunnes –

”Tässä.” Nahkatakin voimistuva katku ainut varoitus jonka Edward saa, ennen kuin Tabitha tyrkkää silmälasit takaisin hänen kasvoilleen. ”Olisi ikävää jos sinulta menisi jokin ohi vain koska sinä satut olemaan likinäköisempi kuin minun isotätini tässä näin”, Tabitha jatkaa, taputtaen lähintä hautaa.

”Näemmä meillä molemmilla on jotakin yhteistä hänen kanssaan”, Edward vastaa automaattisesti, ”ottaen huomioon että sinä tulet pian olemaan yhtä kuollut kuin hän.”

”Söpöä. Jatka uhkailua ja ehkä jokin päivä joku vielä ottaa sinut vakavasti.”

Palautuneen näkökykynsä turvin hän seuraa kuinka Tabitha hyppää istumaan sarkofagin kannelle, osoittaen Edwardia hänen omalla aseellaan ja hymyillen kuin kissa joka valmistautuu leikkimään ruuallaan. Ilman että kummankaan heistä täytyy sanoa sitä ääneen, hän tietää että he lähestyvät parhaillaan sitä hetkeä josta he molemmat nauttivat aina eniten: hetkeä, jolloin kiire väistyy silkan huvin tieltä.

”Siltä varalta että sinä mietit miten minä tiesin odottaa sinua”, Tabitha sanoo, ”eräs pikkulintu kertoi sinun kyselleen minun perääni.”

 _Oswald,_ hänen mielessä välähtää, ennen kuin Edward käsittää totuuden. ”Finch.”

”Vaikuttaa siltä, että hän on kyllästynyt olemaan sinun vakoojasi. Hän tuli siihen tulokseen että minä maksan paremmin ja puhun vähemmän, minkä lisäksi minä tietenkin hankkiudun sinusta kätevästi eroon.”

Petetyksi tuleminen kirvelee – ei siksi, että sillä olisi Edwardille mitään henkilökohtaista merkitystä, vaan koska hänen olisi Finchin tapauksessa pitänyt nähdä sen olevan tulossa. Kenties väsymys alkaa sittenkin haitata hänen kykyään ajatella selkeästi. ”Kuten sinä teit Oswaldille?”

Hänen yllätykseksi Tabithan ainut reaktio on pyöräyttää silmiään. ”Luoja, tässä sitä taas mennään... Kuule, toivon että olisin lopettanut sen surkean nilviäisen silloin kun minulla oli vielä tilaisuus, mutta mitä tahansa hänelle on tai ei ole tapahtunut, minä en ollut siitä vastuussa. Joten tavallaan sinä tulit tänne kuolemaan aivan turhaan. Toivottavasti sinä pidät sen mielessä sillä aikaa kun minä leikkaan sinut hitaasti kappaleiksi, alkaen noista sinun nuudelikäsistäsi.”

Käsistä puheen ollen, Edwardin on juuri onnistunut irroittaa ristikon tukipylväästä naula ja sommitella se sisään käsirautojen lukkoon. Edellinen kerta kun hän tiirikoi itsensä näennäiseen vapauteen on hänellä tuoreessa muistissa, joten tällä kertaa hän aikoo varmistaa että lopputulos on vähemmän nöyryyttävä. Ainut mitä hän nyt tarvitsee on lisää aikaa.

Tabithan korot osuvat maahan, jolloin Edward kiirehtii sanomaan: ”Tiedätkö, minä olin yllättynyt kun kuulin että sinä lopultakin käännyit emäntääsi vastaan. Butch oli imbesilli, mutta sinun olisi pitänyt kuunnella häntä: Barbara todella kohteli sinua kuin koiraa.”

Siinä missä Edward ei voi sanoa tuntevansa Tabithaa erityisen hyvin, hän kyllä tietää tämän tyypin: huumorintajuttomat tosikot, jotka tykkäävät esittää kovaa, mutta jotka todellisuudessa murtuvat pienestäkin paineesta mikäli sen osaa kohdistaa oikein. Luopuminen kokonaisesta kädestä jonkun sellaisen vuoksi kuin Butch oli hyvä esimerkki siitä, että Tabitha kantaa uskollisuuttaan kuin kunniamerkkiä. Ainut mitä hänen täytyy tehdä saadakseen haluamansa on asettaa se kaikki kyseenalaiseksi.

Kuten olettaa saattaa, Tabitha on välittömästi puolustuskannalla. Tämä tulee hänen luokseen ja kyykistyy hänen eteensä, juuri niin kuin Edward toivoikin. ”Sitä kutsutaan lojaalisuudeksi – jotakin mistä sinä et tiedä mitään.”

”Minä tiedän että on olemassa iso ero sen ja silkan idiotismin välillä.”

Tabithan liipasimella lepäävä sormi nytkähtää uhkaavasti, niin että hetken verran Edward pelkää tehneensä kohtalokkaan virhearvion. Laukausta ei kuitenkaan koskaan tule. Sen sijaan Tabitha hillitsee näkyvästi itsensä – ja kumartuu sitten lähemmäs, ilme muuttuen joksikin mikä saa kylmät väreet juoksemaan Edwardin niskan poikki; sellaisen naisen ilmeeksi, joka valmistautuu kiskaisemaan veitsen omasta rinnastaa käyttääkseen sitä johonkuhun toiseen. ”Todellako? Koska joitakin kuukausia sitten sinulla oli Pingviini niin tiukasti kiedottuna pikkusormesi ympärille, että sinä saatoit nöyryyttää häntä suorassa tv-lähetyksessä, köyttää hänet sen romuläjän keulalle ja riiputtaa hänen yllään sammiollista happoa, eikä hän silti totuuden kuullessaan suostunut paljastamaan meille sinun olinpaikkaasi. Kerrohan, Nygma”, Tabitha kuiskaa, ”onko kukaan koskaan sinun säälittävän elämäsi aikana välittänyt sinusta niin paljon? Harmi että sinun piti mennä ja dumpata se mahdollisuus satama-altaaseen.”

Koska todellisuudessa Edward vain esittää kuuntelevansa Tabithan sanoja, niillä kestää hetki rekisteröityä. Niin tehdessään ne kuitenkin saavat hänet lähes pudottamaan tiirikanvirkaa toimittavan naulan. Ennen kaikkea niiden onnistuu muistuttaa häntä siitä tosiasiasta, että hän ei ollut tuntenut Oswaldia yhtä läpikotaisin kuin oli kuvitellut, rakennettuaan niin paljon sen oletuksen varaan että säälimätön Pingviini ei ollut kykeneväinen siihen mitä muut ihmiset kutsuvat rakkaudeksi. Kyseistä virhearviointia ei hyvittänyt edes se, että kaikista aiemmista vakuutteluistaan huolimatta Oswald itsekin tuntui käsittäneen tunteidensa pyyteettömyyden vasta Tabithan mainitsemalla hetkellä _Seireenien_ tiloissa _,_ joutuessaan valitsemaan oman elämänsä ja hänen henkensä välillä. Oswald istumassa köysissä tuolissa – ensin lannistuneena, sitten voitonriemuisena – on jälleen yksi aave joka kummittelee hänen mielensä saloissa. Siinä missä joku toinen olisi murtunut, oli Oswald kohdellut vastalöydettyä haavoittuvaisuuttaan kuin lahjaa, kuin jonkinasteista synninpäästöä, ja onnistunut sen marttyyriyden turvin kohota kaikkien heidän yläpuolelle. _”Tarkoittaako tämä, että minä läpäisin?”_ oli Oswald kysynyt häneltä, eikä Edwardilla ollut ollut antaa minkäänlaista vastausta, ei silloin eikä nyt.

Tabithan syvenevästä virneestä päätellen tämä arvaa osuneensa arkaan paikkaan. Kun hento naksahdus siinä samassa kertoo käsirautojen avautuneen, Edward ei hukkaa aikaa sivaltamalla naulaa pitelevällä kädellään tätä kohti. Hän tähtää kaulavaltimoon, mutta Tabitha reagoi nopeammin kuin hän uskoi mahdolliseksi ja hän osuu sen sijaan tämän kohotettuun käsivarteen. Tabitha älähtää kivusta ja pudottaa aseen, jonka jompi kumpi heistä potkaisee syntyneessä kaaoksessa kauemmaksi.

Sillä aikaa kun Tabitha valitsee syöksyä aseen perään, Edward puolestaan syöksyy kohti ovea. Hän tietää ettei voi päihittää Tabithaa lähitaistelussa, mutta jos hänen vain onnistuu päästä ajoissa pois, hän voi –

Hänen jalkansa on jo kynnyksen toisella puolella, kun Edward tuntee polttavaa kipua säärensä tienoilla. Sen jälkeen kaikki muuttuu sarjaksi adrenaliinin mahdollistamia toimintoja. Ensimmäiseksi hän keskittyy heittäytymään lopun matkaa ulos. Seuraavaksi hän käyttää maassa lojuvaa ränninkappaletta barrikoidakseen oven: se hidastaa Tabithaa hetken, mutta ei pidättele tätä loputtomiin, joten hänen on vielä päästävä autolle. Matka ylös mudan liukastamaa mäkeä ole koskaan tuntunut niin pitkältä. Hänen päästessä lopulta huipulle on sade kastellut hänet niin totaalisesti, että hänen vasemman lahkeensa läpi valtoimenaan puskeva veri tuskin edes erottuu märästä kankaasta.

Yhtä aikaa paras ja pahin asia hänen työhistoriassaan rikosteknikkona on se, että Edward tietää tasan tarkkaan millaista vahinkoa ihmisruumiille on mahdollista tuottaa ennen kuin se luopuu leikistä. Paras mikäli kyseessä on joku toinen, pahin mikäli hän itse. Kyseessä ei varsinaisesti ole ensimmäinen kerta kun häntä on ammuttu, mutta tämänkertaiseen vammaan verrattuna se luodinraapaisu jonka hän aikanaan sai poliisiasemalle kohdistuneessa hyökkäyksessä oli todellakin pelkkä mitätön naarmu. Kiihdyttäessään auton ulos hautausmaan portista Edward laskeskelee, että hänellä on arviolta puolisen tuntia aikaa hankkiutua jonkin sortin ensiavun ulottuviin ennen kuin on olemassa vaara että hän menettää verenhukan vuoksi tajuntansa. Ongelma on, että hänellä ei sillä hetkellä ole asetta eikä käteistä. Poliisi saa asiasta ilmoituksen sillä sekunnilla mikäli hän erehtyy näyttämään naamansa julkisessa sairaalassa. Loogisesti ajateltuna on olemassa vain yksi paikka minne hän voi mennä.

Varttia myöhemmin hän parkkeeraa auton _Jääpalatsin_ takaoven eteen. Ovi, kun hän sille viimein selviytyy, on kuitenkin lukossa, eikä kukaan vastaa hänen koputuksiinsa. Viimeisenä keinonaan hän hapuilee tiirikan esiin, vain seuratakseen kuinka se lipeää hänen verestä liukkaista sormistaan maahan. Juuri kun Edward on kumartunut nostamaan sitä, ovi aukeaa voimalla ja lyö hänet maahan.

Pari raskastekoisia saappaita pysähtyy hänen eteensä. "Ei taas”, Edward saa kuiskattua.

Hän ehtii tuskin nähdä kuinka hänen oma hengityksensä huurustuu ilmassa, ennen kuin hän menettää jo toistamiseen tajuntansa.

 

*

 

Tällä kertaa kun Edward uneksii, hän on jälleen ruumishuoneella. Keltaiset kumihansikkaat hänen käsissään ovat räikeät vasten niissä lepäävää sääriluuta. Kyseessä on _tibia_ joka kuului kerran Isabellalle, luu jonka murtaminen lapsena piti tämän sängyssä koko kesäloman, lukien, kunnes tämä oli niin rakastunut kertomuksiin että päätti omistaa niille koko elämänsä. Isabella itse istuu ruumiinavauspöydällä ja hymyilee hänelle törmäyksen rikki repimillä kasvoillaan. Edward tietää mitä tämä odottaa: että hän purkaisi loputkin tästä osiin – lihan luista; muistot irti maallisesta – ja saattaisi ne lepoon. Tarinat eivät viihdy suljettuina ainoastaan yhden ihmisen sisään.

 

Edward avaa silmänsä.

Hänen ensimmäinen ajatuksensa on, että hän tullut sokeaksi. Muutamaa silmänräpäystä myöhemmin hänen yläpuolellaan aukeava valkeus alkaa kuitenkin saada muotoja ja erilaisia sävyjä. Hän ymmärtää tuijottavansa suoraan katossa oleviin valoihin, jotka ovat niin kirkkaat että ne estävät häntä näkemästä mitään niiden ulkopuolelle jäävää.

Säästääkseen silmiään Edward kallistaa päätään vasemmalle, vain huomatakseen että hän makaa parhaillaan selällään lattialla. Paikka tuoksuu desinfiointiaineelta ja kaikelta siltä mitä se yrittää kätkeä alleen, samalla kun läheltä käy viileä ilmavirta ikään kuin aukiunohtuneesta pakastimesta. Kaikki se muistuttaa häntä jostakin mitä Edward ei välittömästi saa palautetta mieleensä. Indian Hill, sen luonnottomassa valossa kylpevät käytävät? Ei, jotakin joka oli olemassa jo ennen sitä. Ah, niin tietenkin – kalmoille tarkoitetut kylmäkaapit poliisiasemalla. Mutta merkitseekö se, että hän on todella –

Kun Edward kääntää päätään tällä kertaa oikealle, hän hätkähtää rajusti. Muutaman askeleen päässä on erinäisin laboratoriotarvikkein varustettu pöytä ja Victor Fries seisoo sen takana. Tämän kasvoja normaalisti peittävät punalasit ovat saaneet väistyä säädettävien mikroskooppilinssien tieltä, tehden tämän silmistä toismaailmalliset ja ilmeettömät, mahdottomat tulkita. Parhaillaan koko tämän huomio vaikuttaa olevan kiintynyt siihen kokeeseen mikä ikinä kypsyykään keskeisroolin saaneen petrimaljan uumenissa.

Edward kohottautuu istumaan, katsoen ympäröivää huonetta uudemman kerran. Paljon putkistoja seinillä, ei ikkunoita. Heidän täytyy olla parhaillaan _Jääpalatsin_ kellarissa. Klubin ajatteleminen saa hänet jälleen muistamaan hänen alkuperäisen syynsä hakeutua paikalle, minkä jälkeen hänen katseensa luonnollisesti lennähtää hänen jalkaansa. Senpuoleinen lahje on kuivuneesta verestä tumma ja repäisty kahtia; kun hän siirtää kangasriekaleet syrjään, hän löytää –

”Sinä menetit paljon verta”, Victor raportoi. Irroittamatta vieläkään katsettaan meneillään olevasta kokeesta, tämä viittaa kohti omaa selkäpakkaustaan jossa Edward näkee hänelle liiankin tutuksi käyneen jäädytysaseen. ”Minä pysäytin sen.”

Sillä kohden ihoa missä luodin sisään- ja ulostulohaavojen kuuluisi olla, on enää vain pari tummia jälkiä jotka näyttävät epäilyttävän paljon pakkasenpuremilta. Tavallaan hänen ei pitäisi olla yllättynyt, Edward toteaa, perustuihan osa Victorin alkuperäisistä tutkimuksista Wayne-yhtiön leivissä syväjäädytyksen hyödyntämiseen kudosvaurioiden hoidossa. Missä tahansa muissa olosuhteissa hän palaisi halusta tietää lisää, mutta juuri nyt häntä kiinnostaa vain yksi asia.

”Onko olemassa vaara, että se avautuu uudelleen?”

Victor pudistaa päätään; tämän varjoihin häipyvä puku ja kasvoja korostava valaistus saavat liikkeen näyttämään yhdeltä niistä jousen päässä pomppivista maskoteista, joita mielestään vitsikkäät idiootit liimaavat autojensa kojelaudoille. Edward Nygma, vastavalmistunut rikosteknikko, omisti niitä useita.

Edward kokoaa itsensä ylös maasta niin ripeästi kuin mahdollista ja maksaa siitä voimakkaana iskevän huimauksen hinnan. Kun hän erehtyy laskemaan painoa haavoittuneelle puolelleen, koko jalka säärestä alaspäin kihelmöi kuin se olisi täynnä eläviä käärmeitä. Kaikesta kivusta huolimatta paikkaus tuntuu kuitenkin pitävän.

Kuka tahansa muu olisi varmasti utelias hänen loukkaantumisensa olosuhteista, mutta selkeästi sellaiset triviaalit yksityiskohdat ovat Victorin alapuolella: hänen kamppaillessaan itsensä kanssa tämä on jälleen keskittynyt kokeeseensa. Huoneeseen langenneessa hiljaisuudessa Edward on epävarma siitä miten hänen tulisi seuraavaksi menetellä; ei sillä että hän olisi kaikkien Victorin aiempien häntä kohtaan tehtyjen rikkomusten valossa ollut aikeissa kiittää tätä, mutta altavastaajan asemaan joutuminen tekee hänen olonsa epämukavaksi. Muutamaa päivää aiemmin Ivy nimitti häntä fiksuimmaksi ihmiseksi huoneessa, eikä hän ole aikeissa antaa Victorin unohtaa sitä.

”Alijäädytettyä nestemäistä heliumia”, Edward kuulee sanovansa. Hän nyökkää kohti jäädytysasetta. ”Yhdistelmä jota sinä käytät. Minä olin se joka ratkaisi sen, silloin kun poliisi ensimmäistä kertaa jahtasi sinua.”

Victorin liikkeet seisahtuvat. Edwardin puuroiseen mieleensä hiipii jälkiviisas epäilys, että oli kyse sitten maineenpalautuksesta tai ei, tämän pidätyksellä kehuskelu sille nimenomaiselle henkilölle joka parhaillaan on hyvässä asemassa tuottaakseen hänelle suunnatonta tuskaa ei ehkä ole maailman paras idea. Mutta tehty mikä tehty – jos hän pelaa korttinsa oikein, hänen on vielä mahdollista hyötyä tilanteesta. Ja tosiaan: kun Victor sitten työntää lasit otsalleen, on katse tämän ikijäätä olevissa silmissä ennen kaikkea ahnas. On ehtinyt kulua pitkän aikaa siitä kun Victor on viimeksi kohdannut jonkun joka muistaa tämän puolen tarinasta – totuuden sensaatioskuuppien takana.

”Mikäli sinä työskentelit ennen poliisille, sinä tiedät että minä tein ainoastaan sen mitä täytyi”, Victor vastaa, ”pelastaakseni Noran.”

Parantumattomasti sairas vaimo, omistautunut aviomies; missä tahansa muualla kasassa olisivat vuosisadan suurimman tragedian ainekset. Gothamissa samaa kutsutaan keskiviikoksi. ”Se oli kenties silloin, mutta entä nyt? Mikä on sinun roolisi Oswaldin pikku perheyrityksessä?” _Sisustusarkkitehtiko?_ Edwardin tekee mieli lisätä, mutta edelleen: epäviisasta.

”Toisinaan minä suoritan joitakin palveluksia herra Cobblepotille. Vastalahjaksi hän rahoittaa tutkimuksiani täällä.”

”Joten tässä kaikessa on kyse pelkästä rahasta? Luulisi sinunkaltaisesi nousevan kyvyn ymmärtävän, että aina olemassa joku joka on valmis maksamaan enemmän.”

”Minä en _tarvitse_ enempää!” Victorin pöytään osuva nyrkki saa sillä lepäävät lasitavarat helähtämään. "Niin kauan kuin minulla on mahdollisuus jatkaa, sellaiset materiaaliset asiat kuin raha ovat minulle yhdentekeviä.” Yhtä nopeasti kuin se ilmestyikin, Victorin valtaansa ottanut raivo on tiessään. Jäähdytyspuvun nivelet valittavat tämän lysähtäessä takaisin tuoliin. ”Noran kuolema on se mikä teki minusta sen mitä minä olen nykyään. Työ – tieto – se on kaikki mitä minulla on jäljellä.”

Edward jähmettyy, kun hänen siihen asti potemansa välinpitämättömyys kääntää nahkansa joksikin paljon tutummaksi ja vaarallisemmaksi. Hänen mielensä perukoilla jokin nytkähtää liikkeeseen, pudistelee huurteen ja jäisen meriheinän harteiltaan – ja hymyilee. _Olenko se vain minä,_ ääni aprikoi, _vai kuulostaako tämä joltakulta jonka me molemmat tunnemme?_

Entä jos niin onkin? Edward tietää, että kaikki se mitä hän on käynyt läpi edellisten kuukausien aikana sai alkunsa siitä hetkestä kun hän menetti Isabellan – kun Oswald _vei_ tämän häneltä. Kuten Victorin kohdalla, Isabellan kuolema riisti häneltä mahdollisuuden normaaliin elämään, tehden hänestä sen mitä hän on nykyään.

”Paitsi että sinun rikollinen urasi alkoi jo kauan ennen kuin hänen elämänsä loppui. Sinä sieppasit ihmisiä ja teit heillä kokeita vaimosi selän takana.” Jälleen kerran Edward huomaa puhuvansa ennen kuin ajatus on edes kunnolla ehtinyt muodostua. Hänen näkökenttänsä keinahtaa, pakottaen hänet ottamaan tukea lähimmästä metallipöydästä: sen pinnasta heijastuva kuvajainen on pelkkä vihreä kysymysmerkki. ”Sinä et ollut aikeissa lopettaa.”

”Ensimmäisen kerran kun minä näin Noran, minä tiesin että tulisin tekemään mitä tahansa hänen vuokseen”, Victorin ääni vastaa jostakin kaukaa. ”Minä tekisin sen kaiken uudelleen mikäli se auttaisi pelastamaan hänet.”

Mitä on rakkaus? Selitettävissä: kemiallinen reaktio kehossa ja aivoissa. Selittämätöntä: epäitsekästä, pyyteetöntä – uhraus. _”Minä haluan sinun tietävän, Oswald”,_ Edward kuulee oman äänensä sanovan kuukausien takaa, ” _että minä tekisin mitä tahansa sinun puolestasi.”_ Myöhemmin, juuri kuten Tabitha oli kuvaillut: Oswald kieltäytymässä ilmiantamasta hänen olinpaikkaansa vaikka se merkitsee varmaa kuolemaa. _”Läpäisinkö minä?”_

Nyt Edwardille on viimein selvää, että Oswald ei voinut läpäistä, sillä mitään testiä ei ollut ollut olemassa alun perinkään – ainoastaan lopputulos jossa Oswald väistämättä kavaltaisi hänet ja saisi sen jälkeen kuolla tietoisena omasta kyvyttömyydestään asettaa ketään muuta etusijalle. Kaikki mitä Edward tiesi Oswaldista, kaikki se katkeruus ja viha mitä hän oli kerännyt sisäänsä sitten Isabellan kuoleman, nojasi siihen lopputulemaan. Hänen täytyi todistaa heille kummallekin, että se mitä Oswald tunsi häntä kohtaan oli pelkkä illuusio; että he _yhdessä_ olivat olleet ainoastaan sitä.

Ja silti, huolimatta suunnitelman vedenpitävyydestä, Oswaldin oli onnistunut löytää keino yllättää hänet. Ei – _päihittää._

Se mitä Edward kokee sillä hetkellä saa hänet vapisemaan. Mutta kun hänen huomionsa – läksynsä oppineena kuin yksi Pavlovin koirista – väistämättä kääntyy kohti Ivyn hänen päähänsä istuttamaa viidakkoa, odottaen sen rauhoittavaa vaikutusta, hän kohtaa ainoastaan hiljaisuuden jossa yksikään lehti ei värähdä. Mikään hänessä ei reagoi koska ei ole mitään reagoitavaa. Mikäli se mitä hän tuntee Oswaldia kohtaan ei ole raivoa, hänellä ei ole antaa sille nimeä.

Alusta asti Edward on tiennyt, että ainut keino ratkaista kaikki on löytää Oswald. Nyt hiekka tiimalasissa on kuitenkin loppumassa kesken. Halusi hän sitä tai ei, on tullut aika turvautua epätoivoisiin keinoihin.

Victor kohottaa kulmiaan kun Edward ottaa huojuvan askeleen tätä kohti. ”Sinulla ei sattuisi olemaan täällä lääkekaappia, eihän?”

 

*****

 

Edward on suorittanut kaikki varatoimet mitä hänen mieleensä on tullut. Hän on linnoittautunut samaan _Jääpalatsin_ valvontahuoneeseen jossa hän ensimmäistä kertaa katsoi turvakameran videon ja teljennyt oven. Ivy ja Bridgit ovat saaneet ohjeet olla häiritsemättä häntä. Nyt hänen on enää otettava viimeinen, ratkaiseva askel.

Hänen kämmenellään ovat Victorilta saadut lääkkeet, lajitelma pillereitä joita kaipaava saa yleensä kysellä vielä sen kuuluisan tiskin alaiselta tiskiltä. Edward nielee ne rutiininomaisesti ilman vettä. Sen jälkeen hän ei voi kuin odottaa.

Siinä vaiheessa kun vartti on kulunut, Edward alkaa huolestua. Epämiellyttävät vaihtoehdot ilmestyvät kiertelemään häntä kuin hait uppoavaa lauttaa: ehkä se mitä Victor hänelle antoi olikin jotain aivan muuta; ehkä Ivyn parfyymi tekee hänet immuuniksi muille vaikutteille. Mikä pahinta: ehkä hän on itse laskelmoinut väärin.

Kunnes –

”Minä tiedän, että teatraalisuus on käytännössä sinun toinen nimesi, mutta tämä vaikuttaa melko dramaattiselta tavalta saada minun huomioni.”

Oswald ilmestyy varjoista sadun Irvikissan tapaan: ensin pelkkänä hymynä, sitten vasta ruumiina jota se koristaa. Öljyfilmin peittämine takkeineen, ripset liimaantuneena yhteen kosteudesta joka ei ota haihtuakseen, tämä voisi yhtä hyvin olla akvarelli heränneenä henkiin. Tahtomattaankin Edward tulee vilkaisseeksi ovelle: se on yhä lukossa sisältäpäin. ”Mitä?” Oswald jatkaa. ”Eikö peiliin katsominen keskiyöllä ja minun nimeni toistaminen kolme kertaa toiminutkaan?”

Edward puristaa kätensä nyrkeiksi, kooten itsensä sitä varten mitä hän on aikessa myöntää. ”Minä en pysty siihen.”

”Pysty niin mihin?”

”Ratkaisemaan tätä ajoissa yksin.” Hän tietää kuinka säälittävältä hänen täytyy kuulostaa lisätessään: ”Autatko sinä?”

Oswald huokaa. ”Kuinka monta kertaa meidän täytyy käydä tämä keskustelu? Mikäli minä autan sinua, sinä autat silloin vain itseäsi. Niin mielikuvitusystävät toimivat, Ed.” Liioitellun suurieleisesti Oswald puhkaisee hihalleen pesiytyneen rakon merilevää, ennen kuin suvaitsee vilkaista häntä kulmiensa alta. ”Mikä kiire sinulla on sitä paitsi edes löytää minut? Vasta hetki sitten sinä et malttanut odottaa pääseväsi minusta eroon. Yhtä hyvin sinä voisit kuluttaa tämän ajan etsimällä vasta-ainetta Ivyn keitokseen.”

”Sinä tiedät kyllä miksi.”

Edward on yllättynyt siitä miten varmasti sanat tulevat ulos hänen huuliltaan, ei vähiten siksi, että hänellä itsellään on vain hämärä aavistus niiden merkityksestä. Siitä huolimatta Oswald rypistää kosteiden hiussuortuvien raidoittamaa otsaansa. Lopulta uusi huokaus ravisuttaa tämän kehoa. ”Hyvä on. Omatpahan ovat hautajaisesi – kirjaimellisesti.”

Kun Edward kääntyy monitorin puoleen, Oswald odottaa jo häntä pöydänkulmaan nojaten. Tämän vaatetus näyttää erilaiselta kuin aiemmin, kuivemmalta ja ehjältä, ikään kuin se mitä he ovat aikeissa tehdä olisi vain yksi uusi asia pormestarin kanslian päättymättömällä tehtävälistalla. Vastustaen halua koskea, Edward syöttää sen sijaan nauhan koneeseen ja alkaa kelata sitä nopeutettuna läpi.

Oswald katsoo omaa kuvajaistaan itseriittoisin ilmein, joka kuitenkin vaihtuu pikaiseen tyytymättömyyteen tämän todistaessa turvamiesten hyödyttömyyttä. Kun kuljettaja saa surmansa, Oswald kääntää pistävän tuijotuksensa häneen. ”Mitä sinä näet?”

”Saman kuin ennenkin”, Edward sihahtaa hampaidensa välistä. ”Ei ole mitään uutta.”

”Sinä ylianalysoit jälleen. Minähän sanoin jo taannoin, että sinun ongelmasi on –”

” _Tämä ei liity meihin!_ Tämä on liikeasia, tämä on...” Edward upottaa rystysensä silmäkuoppiinsa ja pakottautuu vetämään henkeä. ”Minä tarvitsen selkeyttä. Sinä näet sen mitä muut eivät, olet aina nähnyt. Siksi minä pyysin sinut tänne.”

”Siinä tapauksessa katso tarkemmin”, Oswald tiuskaisee, säälimättömänä. ”Me tuijotamme parhaillamme umpikujaa. Miten tekijä oikein pakeni? Lensikö hän pois? Vai liukeni hän kenties maahan? Käytä päätäsi, Ed!”

”Tietenkään hän ei vain voinut kado-”

Edwardin lause katkeaa äkilliseen ymmärrykseen. Oswald – poistuen kuten saapuikin – suo hänelle viimeisen, alentuvan hymyn ennen haihtumistaan.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Loppujen lopuksi ratkaisu on niin lapsellisen yksinkertainen, että Edwardia hävettää ettei hän keksinyt sitä aiemmin.

Hän seisoo _Jääpalatsin_ takakujalla ja tarkastelee sateen asfaltille muodostamia puroja, yrittäen päätellä mihin suuntaan ne kaikki lopulta virtaavat. Hän löytää etsimänsä läheisen roskalavan takaa: viemärinkansi näyttää umpeenruostuneelta, mutta kun Edward kokeilee sitä jalallaan, se heilahtaa kantimissaan. Aukko on tarpeeksi suuri jotta leveäharteisempikin mies mahtuu siitä läpi, Oswaldista puhumattakaan.

Kuten on kaikkien suurkaupunkien laita, maanalaiseen Gothamiin liittyy tiettyjä legendoja. Alakoulussa joukko hänen luokallaan olleita poikia oli kerskunut viemäriverkostoon suuntautuneilla tutkimusretkillä, joiden tarkoituksena oli ollut yhyttää sinnikkäiden huhupuheiden kuvailema alligaattori ja sen uhriensa luista koostama pesäluola. Hän itse ei ollut tuhlannut aikaansa likavesissä samoiluun, varsin tietoisena siitä eläintieteellisestä faktasta ettei niin iso matelija selviäisi pitkään Gothamin kylmissä talvissa. Sen jälkeen kaupunki on kuitenkin muuttunut – luonnonjärjestys on kääntynyt päälaelleen ja legendat arkipäiväistyneet. Nyt, kun Edward laskeutuu tikkaita, hän tietää että häntä voi odottaa alhaalla mikä tahansa.

Päästyään pohjalle Edward sytyttää hattuunsa kiinnitetyn lampun. Sateiden johdosta vesi on korkealla, hipoen hänen hätäisesti kokoonparsitun lahkeensa alla piilevää haavaa. Häntä ympäröivä löyhkä on sanoinkuvaamaton ja epävarmuus siitä mihin hän on pinnan alla aikeissa jalkansa laskea puhtaasti turhauttava. Tunneli johtaa kahteen suuntaan eikä hänellä ole mitään aavistusta siitä kumpaan niistä hänen tulisi lähteä. Lopulta hän päättää seurata vettä alavirtaan yksinkertaisesti siitä syystä, että hänen ei tarvitse tuhlata ylimääräistä energiaa ponnistelemalla virtausta vastaan.

Edwardin ei täydy kahlata kovin pitkään ennen kuin häntä laskeutumisen aikana vallassaan pitänyt jännitys on vaarassa lakastua olemattomiin – kun on nähnyt yhden saastaisen viemärinmutkan, on nähnyt ne kaikki. Hän ei ole harhaillut näin päämäärättömästi sitten Arkhamin ilmastointikanavien. Hän on juuri aikeissa pysähtyä miettimään jonkinlaista varasuunnitelmaa (mieluiten sellaista joka on toteutettavissa maan kamaralta käsin) _,_ kun siinä samassa välkähdys seinällä kiinnittää hänen huomionsa. Alligaattoreiden ohella viemärit eivät ole sopiva elinympäristö pingviineille, vähiten sellaisia jotka ovat varustettu hopealla ja jalokivin. ”Sinä et kuulu tänne, ethän”, Edward mutisee poimiessaan linnun sormiinsa. Lampun valokeilassa Oswaldin koristepinssi vinkkaa hänelle rubiinista silmää.

Pian tunneli alkaa viettää ylöspäin ja sen pohja kuivua. Muutamaa käännöstä myöhemmin Edward löytää toisen vertauskuvallisen leivänmurusen: silkkinen taskuliina on takertunut ostoskärryihin, jotka nyt seisovat haaksirikkoutuneena tunnelin mudassa. Seuraava vastaantuleva yllätys ei ole esine lainkaan, vaan seuraavan mutkan takaa paljastuva kammio.

Se missä hän parhaillaan seisoo on jonkinlainen viemäriverkoston sydän, jonka reunamilta erkanee sivuhaaroja moneen eri suuntaan. Aivan Edwardin jalkojen juuressa on useita metrejä syvä ja yhtä leveä tila. Tuon syvennyksen pohjalla hän erottaa lisää miehenmentäviä viemäritunneleita, joiden sisääntuloaukot on peitetty kalterein.

Seuraava asia jonka hän noteeraa, on keskellä kammiota seisova jättiläinen.

Välittömästi hän himmentää otsalamppunsa tehoa. Hämärässä valaistuksessa hänen on hankala erottaa alhaalla olevasta hahmosta muuta kuin tämän vaalea niska, joten nähdäkseen paremmin hänen on kumarruttava lähemmäs. Niin tehdessään Edward tulee potkaisseeksi maassa lojunutta tölkkiä: se ei ainoastaan vieri kolisten reunan yli, vaan kuuluu matkallaan kimpoilevan kammion seinistä ennen molskahtamistaan sen pohjalla lilluvaan veteen. Jähmettyneenä hän seuraa kuinka hahmo alhaalla kohottaa päätään ja katsoo suoraan häneen.

Ne jotka uskovat huhuihin Gothamin viemäreissä pesivästä uhkasta olivat oikeassa yhden asian suhteen: nyt kun jonkun on onnistunut löytää sen piilopaikka, se ei ole mielissään. Mitä kukaan – kaikista vähiten Edward itse – ei olisi osannut arvata, on se, kuinka tämän hirviön kasvot ovat hänelle entuudestaan tutut.

Butch Gilzeanilla on edelleen sama vanha luolamiehen fysiikka, mutta nyt sitä kerrostaa lähes sanoinkuvaamaton rappio. Kaikkialla minne lampun valokeila osuu tämän iho näyttää sairaalloiselta ja hilseilevältä, tuoden mieleen kalkkikertymät hanojen reunoilla, ja tämän hiukset ovat enää pelkkä haamu öljytystä taaksekampauksesta, vaaleita tuppoja jääkaapissa liian pitkään majailleen juuston yllä. Gothamissa sana zombi on jo ajat sitten mennyt pois muodista, mutta se mitä hän parhaillaan todistaa on omiaan aloittamaan uuden nousukauden.

Tai olisi, mikäli kukaan saisi koskaan kuulla asiasta.

”Butch, aion nyt kertoa sinulle jotakin mitä en koskaan uskonut sanovani.” Edward kohottaa siihen asti piilossa pitelemänsä aseen. ”Minä pidin sinusta enemmän ensimmäisellä kerralla kun olit elossa.”

Sen sanottuaan hän tyhjentää lippaan Butchin rintaan.

Laukausten voima on omiaan paiskaamaan Butchin ruumiin takaperin, missä se jää lojumaan liikkumattomana matalaan veteen kuin rantaan ajautunut valas. Tyytyväisenä päivän hyvään työhön Edward säätää lampun entiselleen ja laskeutuu kammion seinään pultatut tikkaat sen pohjalle. Kun hän kääntyy ympäri, on vähällä ettei hän tule huutaneeksi ääneen: kaikessa hiljaisuudessa Butch on noussut takaisin pystyyn. Kirkkaassa valossa he molemmat tuijottavat Butchin maalitauluksi muuttunutta rintakehää, joka heidän katsellessaan alkaa vuotaa – ei verta, vaan jotakin, joka Edwardin medikaalisesta näkökulmasta katsottuna muistuttaa paljon balsamointiainetta.

Butchin silmät kaventuvat vaarallisesti. ” _GRUNDY ON ODOTTANUT VIHREÄÄ MIESTÄ”_ , tämä jyrisee.

Edward tuntee kuinka hänen kätensä valahtaa sivulle ja kuinka ase, nyt hyödytön, lipeää hänen sormistaan veteen. Suureksi harmikseen hän saa huomata, että hän on vaarassa panikoida – ei vähiten siksi, että kaikista ihmisistä juuri Butch on aikeissa päihittää hänet. Samaan aikaan koko asetelmassa on jotakin hämäävää, jotakin mikä lähettää hänen päässään olevat rattaat raksuttamaan kuumeisesti, mutta juuri nyt hänellä ei ole aikaa keskittyä siihen mitä ne yrittävät hänelle kertoa.

Alkaessaan hivuttautua pitkin kammion seinänvierustaa Edward kohottaa kätensä sovittelevasti ilmaan. ”Hyvä on. Butch – Grundy – minä en tiedä mitä sinulle oikein tapahtui, mutta varmasti me saamme tämän selvitettyä rauhanomaisesti.”

_”GRUNDY TEKI SOPIMUKSEN. GRUNDY LAITTAA VIHREÄN MIEHEN MAKSAMAAN!”_

Vaikka Butch ei tunnu muistavan sillä hetkellä edes omaa nimeään, on selvää että tällä ei ole mitään epäselvyyksiä siitä kuinka paljon harmia Edward on tälle aikanaan aiheuttanut. Uhkaavan (ja ennen kaikkea nöyryyttävän) tappion edessä hänen mielensä alkaa takertua oljenkorsiin. Miten se lastenruno menikään: _Solomon Grundy, tuli sairaaksi torstaina; kävi huonommaksi perjantaina; heitti henkensä lauantaina._ ”Barbara Kean tappoi sinut, en minä! Hän on se jonka sinä haluat!”

Butch syöksyy eteenpäin.

Edwardin onnistuu väistää ensimmäinen isku riuhtaisemalla hattu lamppuineen päästään ja linkoamalla sen Butchin kasvoille. Valon hetkellisesti sokaisemana Butch seisoo keskellä kammiota karjuen, heiluttaen nyrkkejään kuin tuulimylly jonka lapojen alitse hän yrittää parhaansa mukaan pujotella karkuun. Edward ei ole koskaan antanut arvoa pelkälle raa'alle voimalle, mutta väistäessään jälleen uutta iskua joka seinään osuessaan lohkaisee siitä ison kimpaleen, hän ei voi olla miettimättä että kenties hänen olisi sittenkin pitänyt osallistua edes yhdelle niistä aseettomiin itsepuolustustekniikoihin keskittyvistä kursseista joita poliisilaitoksen siviilityöntekijöille toisinaan tarjottiin. Pakeneminen henkensä edestä kaksi kertaa saman vuorokauden aikana on omiaan käymään kenen tahansa ylpeydelle.

Hän onnistuu välttämään vielä kaksi iskua lisää, ennen kuin Butch pyyhkäisee hänelta jalat alta ja peli on sitä myöten menetetty. Vesi pöllyää, hänen hartiansa tuntuu siltä kuin se kiskottaisiin pian sijoiltaan, teräs kitisee ja valittaa, ja kun Edward seuraavan kerran saa työnnettyä lasit kunnolla nenälleen ja pyyhittyä niihin kerrostuneen liman pois, hän löytää itsensä viereisestä tunnelista jonka suuaukkoa peittää metallinen ristikko.

Kaltereiden toisella puolella Butch löntystää seinällä risteilevien putkien luo ja tarttuu niihin molemmin kourin. ”Ei!” Edward huudahtaa, mutta siinä vaiheessa on jo liian myöhäistä: metalli antaa periksi ja sen sisällä virrannut vesi syöksähtää ilmoille kuin veri katkenneesta suonesta, liian nopeasti ja suurina massoina jotta kammion säälittävät viemärit ehtisivät sitä niellä. Hänen jaloissa vedenpinta alkaa hiljalleen kohota.

” _VIHREÄ MIES JA PINKKU ANSAITSEVAT TOISENSA.”_ Kömpelösti kuin ylisuuri oranki Butch alkaa kivuta ylemmälle tasolle johtavia tikkaita. ” _GRUNDY MENEE NYT.”_

 

Sen jälkeen kun Butchin askelten kaiku on lakannut kuulumasta, ainut ääni on peräisin tuhotusta putkesta pulppuavasta vedestä: ennemmin tai myöhemmin se tulee täyttämään kammion, mukaan lukien sen tunnelin jossa hän parhaillaan on. Hetkellisen lannistuksen saattelemana Edward antaa otsansa painua vasten ristikkoa.

Siinä samassa tuttu ääni puhuu hänen selkänsä takaa. ”Inhottavaa kun jotkut ihmiset eivät vain suostu kuolemaan, eikö?”

Edward pyörähtää ympäri. Ilman lamppua hän on tuomittu pimeyteen, mutta haparoituaan hetken taskujaan hänen onnistuu löytää rasia tulitikkuja jotka ovat säilyneet tarpeeksi kuivina ja sytyttää niistä yksi.

”Oswald”, hän kuiskaa.

Liekin valossa hänen on mahdollista nähdä tunnelin perälle asti, missä – nojaamassa seinään kädet laiskanoloisessa puuskassa kuin vartoisi parhaillaan kahvitilausta eikä suinkaan taistelisi hengestään – on Oswald. Ilman kosketustakin Edwardille on välittömästi selvää, että tämä ei ole se Basilin luoma kangastus menneestä loistosta ja hetkellisestä herkkyydestä jonka hän kohtasi muutamaa iltaa aiemmin, eikä liioin se tumma varjo joka on pesiytynyt hänen mielensä pohjamutiin ja joka ilakoiden kuiskii hänen korvaansa kun hän sitä vähiten odottaa. Tämä Oswald, _aito_ Oswald, kosteassa muotonsa menettäneine hiuksineen ja sinertävine huulineen näyttää juuri niin uupuneelta kuin kenen tahansa voi kuvitella näyttävän viemärissä vietettyjen päivien jäljiltä, vaan ei lannistuneelta. Sen uhman edessä Edward tuntee kuinka hänen petollinen sydämensä alkaa jälleen takoa kiivaammin.

Tietenkin Oswaldin täytyy pilata hetki avaamalla suunsa.

”Mitä ihmettä sinä oikein teet täällä, Edward?”

”Minä tulin pelastamaan sinut”, hänen onnistuu vastata. ”Luonnollisesti."

”Aivan niin, luonnollisesti, koska edellisen kerran kun me puhuimme sinä et suinkaan _yrittänyt tappaa minua”,_ Oswald sihisee. Tämä irroittautuu varjoista ja molskii ärtyneesti lähemmäksi, jolloin Edwardin on uudelleenarvioitava ensimmäinen reaktionsa: hän haluaa ehdottomasti koskettaa Oswaldia. ”Ole kiltti ja sano, että sinulla on edes puhelin mukanasi?”

Koska hän on jo tietoinen taskujensa laihasta sisällöstä, Edward pudistaa päätään. ”Sen täytyi pudota äsken kun Butch retuutti minua.”

Hänen pitelemänsä tulitikku valitsee sen hetken sammua. Kun Edward sytyttää seuraavan, ensimmäinen mitä hän kohtaa on näky Oswaldista kiristelemässä hampaitaan. ”No kai sinä edes kerroit jollekulle olevasi tulossa tänne alas?”

”Minulla on... taustajoukkoja.” Kaiken rehellisyyden nimissä Edward ei ole varma, voiko Ivya, Bridgitiä ja Victoria kutsua siksi, mutta Oswaldin ei tarvitse tietää sitä. ”Olen varma, että he kiinnittävät asiaan huomiota mikäli minua ei ala pian kuulua.”

”Ja kuinkahan pian se mahtaa olla? Ellet sattunut huomaamaan, vesi nousee kaiken aikaa. Me hukumme tänne ennen kuin sinun niinkutsuttu pelastuspartiosi ennättää paikalla.”

”Aioitko sinä todella vain seistä odottamassa kunnes niin käy?”

Oswald päästää pilkallisen naurahduksen joka jää kimpoilemaan ahtaassa tilassa. ”Kuvitteletko sinä todella että minä en ole tähän mennessä tehnyt kaikkeani päästäkseni vapaaksi? Usko pois, tästä loukosta ei ole minkäänlaista ulospääsyä.”

”Ei ehkä sinun taidoillasi”, Edward mutisee. ”Väistä.”

Monenkymmentä minuuttia ja useita tulitikkuja myöhemmin hän joutuu vastahakoisesti myöntämään, että Oswald on oikeassa: ulospääsyä ei ole. Ristikko on ja pysyy kiinni, kalterit liian paksuja murtuakseen ja ulkopuolella sijaitseva lukkopesä liian kaukana että hän ylettäisi tiirikoimaan sen auki. Vastapäisessä suunnassa tunneli päättyy samaan betoniin joka kaareutuu heidän päidensä yläpuolella.

”Minähän sanoin sinulle”, Oswald ilkkuu, lukien tappion hänen kasvoiltaan, ”mutta ei, tietenkin mahtavan _Arvuuttajan_ täytyy tehdä kaikki itse.”

Edward pakottaa itsensä sulkemaan korvansa Oswaldin pilkalta, tehdäkseen kattavan arvioin heidän senhetkisestä tilanteestaan. Yhdessä tulitikkuaskissa on keskimäärin viisikymmentä tikkua – ennemmin tai myöhemmin ne loppuvat, minkä jälkeen he jäävät pimeyteen. Vesi yltää häntä nyt polviin, mikä Oswaldin kohdalla tarkoittaa reilusti niiden yli. Seinillä ei juuri ole kohtia joista saisi tarpeen tullen tukevan otteen, joten on vaikea arvioida hukkuuku jompi kumpi heistä silkkaan voimien ehtymiseen tai hypotermian aiheuttamaan shokkiin ennen kuin vesi ylettyy tunnelin kattoon asti. Huonon jalan ja pidemmän vankeuden jäljiltä todennäköisyydet eivät ole Oswaldin puolella, mutta toisaalta tämä jos kuka on osoittautunut lempinimensä veroiseksi selviytyjäksi syvissä vesissä. Kenties se todella on Edward jonka pitäisi olla huolissaan. Kuin tilauksesta haava hänen reidessään sykähtää epämukavasti.

Sillä välin Oswald – oivallettuaan viimein, että Edward ei ole aikeissa tulla yllytetyksi uuteen kiistaan – on joutunut etsimään vaihtoehtoisia keinoja viihdyttääkseen itseään. Heidän ympärillään kelluu useita käytettyjä tulitikkuja, mutta yksi niistä tuntuu erityisesti vangitsevan Oswaldin huomion. Kun tämä poimii sen käteensä, Edward erottaa sen olevan tikku joka oli katkennut läheltä kärkeä ennen kuin hän oli saanut sitä syttymään. Oswald kohottaa hämmentyneenä katseensa. ”Nämä ovat _Jääpalatsilta.”_

Huolimatta siitä, että kyseessä on pienin käsillä olevista mysteereistä, Edward huomaa kurtistavansa kulmiaan. ”Miten sinä voit tietää sen?” Klubin logoa kantava aski on edelleen hänen taskussaan, joten kaiken logiikan mukaan Oswaldin ei pitäisi olla kykeneväinen päättelemään totuutta yhden identtisen puulastun perusteella.

Sen sijaan että vastaisi, Oswald näyttää hänelle kämmenellään lepäävää tikkua: perinteisen kuparin sijaan sen raapaisupää on väriltään purppurainen kuin tuore mustelma.

Näyn edessä jokin leimahtaa hänen rinnassaan, kirkkaana ja puoleensavetävänä kuin yksi tulitikuista. Edwardilta kestää hetki käsittää, että se mitä hän parhaillaan tuntee on kiintymystä. _Minä aina pidin siitä väristä sinulla._

Ääneen hän selittää: ”Sinun friikkisirkuksesi otti vapauden sulattaa minut kun heille valkeni, että he eivät tulisi löytämään sinua ilman minun apuani.”

”Ja sinä yksinkertaisesti suostuit auttamaan?”

”Sinun assistenttisi osaa olla varsin... suostutteleva.”

Oswaldin käsi puristuu äkillisesti siinä edelleen lepäävän tikun ympärille, murskaten sen. ”Aivan, se parfyymi. Anna kun arvaan: se oli Ivy joka komensi sinut etsimään minut ja tuomaan minut takaisin yhtenä kappaleena?” Kun hän nyökkää, Oswaldin ilme hapertuu reunoilta ja käpristyy kasaan. ”Niin tietenkin. Miksi muuten sinä olisit nyt siinä.”

Mitä Oswald ei voi tietää on se, että todellisuudessa Edward kysyy parhaillaan itseltään sitä samaa kysymystä. Sen jälkeen kun Ivy teki hänestä käskyläisensä hän on menettänyt paljon verta, tullut Victorin kemiallisesti paikkailemaksi ja huumannut itsensä toisella aineella; nyt häntä rajoittaneet köynnökset vaikuttavat kuihtuneilta, pelkiltä lakastuneilta risuilta. Muutama päättäväinen ravistus ja hänen tahtonsa on jälleen täysin hänen omansa. Siitä huolimatta, että tilaisuus kostoon on nyt ojennettu hänelle hopeatarjottimella, se ei missään vaiheessa ole ollut päällimmäisenä hänen mielessään, jos on koskaan ollutkaan.

Oswald ei tunnu aavistavan siitä mitään. ”No, sinuna en olisi turhan huolissani”, tämä jatkaa samaan katkeraan sävyyn. ”Mitä tahansa Ivy käyttikin sinuun, sen vaikutus tulee pian häviämään nyt kun sinä olet ratkaissut tämän arvoituksen.”

”Olenko?”

Juuri ennen kuin heidän välissään parhaillaan palava tikku antaa periksi ja sammuu kuin maailman surullisin versio kurkistusshowsta, hän näkee Oswald kallistavan päätään. Edward tuntee itsensä yhtälailla hämmentyneeksi: tässä he ovat, parhaillaan vaarassa hukkua, mutta jokin Oswaldissa vetää häntä jatkuvasti puoleensa, on vetänyt koko sen matkan ajan joka alkoi jo ennen heidän ensimmäistä tapaamistaan ja on lopulta johtanut hänet tähän pisteeseen, syvälle maanalaiseen helvettiin. Suurimman osan elämästään Edward on ympäroinyt itsensä kuolleilla asioilla ja tuntenut olonsa kotoisaksi niiden seurassa _, kokonaiseksi,_ mutta Oswald palaa ja palaa ja palaa aina takaisin haudan takaa. Niin kauan kuin sama kaava toistuu, Edward ei voi unohtaa ja jatkaa eteenpäin. Hän ei voi päästää Oswaldia menemään, eikä hänen koskaan tarvitsekaan. Jos kyseessä ei ole jumalallinen rangaistus, sen täytyy merkitä jotakin muuta.

Vuoden takaisessa hetkessä hän ja Oswald todella istuvat Arkhamin vierailuhuoneessa, ja hän kuvailee Oswaldille Gordionin solmun muodostaman ongelman: avaamattomalta vaikuttavan köysivyyhdin ja sitten miekan, joka onnistuu mahdottomassa halkaisemalla sen kahtia. _”Yksityiskohdat voivat olla harhaanjohtavia. Joskus yksinkertaisin ratkaisu on paras.”_

Hyvin pian heillä ei ole enää mitään minkä varassa nähdä. Hyvin pian vesi tulee täyttämään heidän keuhkonsa. Nyt tai ei koskaan, Edwardin on saatava tietää.

Vielä käyttämätön tikku kädessään hän astuu lähemmäs Oswaldia. ”Tiedätkö, nämä viime päivät kun minä olen etsinyt sinua, minä kuvittelin että sinä voisit paljastaa minulle jotakin uutta minusta itsestäni, jotakin mikä auttaisi minua viimein tulemaan siksi joksi minut on tarkoitettu”, hän sanoo hiljaa heitä erottavaan pimeyteen. ”Mutta ei ole olemassa mitään sellaista, eihän? Kaikki tärkeä meidän välillämme on jo tapahtunut. Paitsi...”

Hän raapaisee tikun; liekki haukkaa happea samalla hetkellä kun Oswald nielaisee.

 _”Yhdelle iloton, vaan kahden jaettuna autuus. Lapsille viattomasti suotu, rakastavaisille etuoikeus”_ , Edward kuiskaa. ”Mikä minä olen?”

Ennen kuin Oswaldilla on edes mahdollisuutta vastata, Edward kurkottaa eteenpäin, tarttuu Oswaldia rinnuksista ja suutelee tätä. Vasemmalla kädellään hän pitelee liekkiä ja oikealla Oswaldia, ja kun suudelma jatkuu, käy vaikeaksi erottaa kumpi onkaan kumpi. Kun he olivat valmistelleet pakoa Hovin selleistä, Oswald oli antanut hänen painaa itsensä vasten kaltereita ja asettaa kurkulleen sen saman veitsen jonka oli vaivaista hetkeä aiemmin omin käsin teroittanut, ja Edward oli ollut niin huumaantunut kaikesta siitä mitä tuo ele oli pitänyt sisällään, siihen kätkeytyvästä uhkapelistä ja siitä pienestä kuolemasta jonka he olivat aikeissa näytellä, että kertaakaan hänen mieleensä ei ollut juolahtanut väärinkäyttää sitä luottamusta.

Tälläkin kertaa Oswald pysyttelee hänen lähellään ensin hetken ja sitten toisen pidempään kuin olisi viisasta, pysyttelee kunnes tämän alkuun kuivat huulet lopulta muuttuvat pehmeiksi ja lämpimiksi hänen omiensa alla. Viimein Oswald kuitenkin pyristelee irti hänen otteestaan ja tyrkkää hänet kauemmaksi. Edward ehtii juuri nähdä tämän silmistä kuvastuvan järkytyksen, ennen kuin vierestä kuuluu sihahdus ja äkillinen mustuus romahtaa heidän ylleen.

 _”Miksi_ sinä teit tuon?” Oswaldin tärisevä ääni kysyy pimeydestä – onko se raivoa?

Tällä kertaa Edward ei sytytä uutta tikkua; säästääkseen valoa, ei siksi että hän antaisi pelon sanella tekemisensä. ”Koska tämä oli se mitä minun piti ratkaista.”

”Ratkaista niin mitä?!”

”Tämä – _meidät.”_ Pimeydestä huolimatta Edward löytää itsensä viittoilemasta edestakaisin ilmassa. ”Mitä tämä onkaan meidän välillämme! Minun piti selvittää se.”

Hän on nyt lähes vyötäröään myöten hyisessä vedessä, mutta hän tuskin huomaa sitä. Hänen rinnassaan hänen sydämensä hakkaa kuin se olisi juuri käynnistetty uudelleen. Siihen asti Oswald on ollut läsnä hänen unissaan ja valveilla hänen jokaisessa ajatuksessaan, mutta äskeisen suudelman jäljiltä tämä tuntuu olevan läsnä _hänessä,_ kipinänä hänen suonissaan ja vilunväreenä hänen selkärangassaan. Tunne on sama kuin sinä päivänä kun Edward ensimmäistä kertaa heräsi jään sisällä – kuin hän palaisi ja jäätyisi hengiltä samaan aikaan – paitsi että tällä kertaa koko hänen kehonsa vaikuttaa halukkaalta alistumaan kohtaloonsa.

Keskustelu katkeaa heidän takaataan kuuluvaan ääneen. Edward enemmän aistii kuin näkee kuinka Oswald jähmettyy, kuulostellen, ja hetkeä myöhemmin hän erottaa sen myös: joku kävelee ylhäällä, lähettäen pikkukiviä kammion reunan yli.

Oswald pikemminkin ui kuin kahlaa tiensä kaltereille ja ripustautuu niihin, huutaen apua. Pian joku kuuluu kiipeävän alas tikkaita: hämärässä Edwardin on hankala erottaa tulijasta muuta kuin tämän kokomustat vaatteet. Kasvoillaan tällä on niistä puolet peittävä naamio – jotakin mikä missä tahansa muualla voisi olla kyseenalainen varustus yölliselle viemärikävelylle ja Gothamissa lähestulkoon odotettavissa. Kenties konstaapeli Finch ei ollut täysin hakoteillä mainitessaan kuinka kaupungissa tuntui liikkuvan uusi naamarisankari. Muutamaa askelmaa ennen vedenpintaa muukalainen pysähtyy ja jää roikkumaan varjoihin kuin ylisuuri lepakko. ”Miten te kaksi oikein jouduitte sinne?”

Tämän ääni on matala ja kontrolloitu – turhankin. Edwardilla on paljon kokemusta matchoilevista poliisikokelaista ja hän on melko varma, että kaiken bravadon alla heidän deus ex pelastajansa on pelkkä teini.

Hän on tuskin tullut siihen lopputulokseen, kun Oswald tiuskaisee: ”Ei sillä niin väliä, kunhan hankit meidät pois täältä! Mieluiten _ennen_ _kuin_ minun täytyy kasvattaa kidukset.”

Heidän onnekseen muksu osaa tiirikoida. Yhtä kommandoasun vyötäröpussukasta kaivettua tiirikkaa ja lukon äärellä vietettyä minuuttia myöhemmin portti heilahtaa auki, ja he ovat Oswaldin kanssa vapaita. Siihen mennessä kun he saavat kahlattua ulos, heidän auttajansa on jo ennättänyt takaisin tikapuille ja kivunnut niiden huipulle ketterästi kuin orava. ”Pysykää jatkossa pois ongelmista!” tämä huikkaa, ennen katoamistaan lähimpään viemärinmutkaan yhdessä tumman poplaritakin vilahduksessa.

Heistä kahdesta Oswald pukee ensimmäisenä ajatuksensa sanoiksi. ”Mitä helvettiä tuo oli muka olevinaan?”

 

*

 

Siinä vaiheessa kun he kiipeävät ylös viemäristä, yö on jo ehtinyt laskeutua. Auto jolla Edward aiemmin päivällä saapui ja joka kuuluu todellisuudessa Oswaldille on siinä mihin hän sen jättikin, parkkeerattuna lähellä _Jääpalatsin_ takaovea. Tällä kertaa hänen ei tarvitse huolehtia verestä – taivaalta edelleen valuva sade on huuhdellut kaiken todistusaineiston mennessään.

Oswald ei vilkaisekaan häneen päin koko sinä aikana joka tällä kestää ontua kujan päästä päähän. Hakattuaan klubin ovea ja jäänyt odottamaan sen avautumista, Oswald kiertää kädet hytisevän yläruumiinsa ympärille ja nyökkää kohti autoa. ”Ota se”, tämä sanoo. ”Sinä voit pitää sen toistaiseksi.”

Edward tunnistaa kehotuksen poistua sellaisen kuullessaan. ”Entä Butch?” hän kysyy. Joitakin kuukausia sitten he seisoivat samantapaisella kujalla taisteltuaan sitä ennen tiensä vapauteen Hovin kynsistä; yhteisen vihollisen edessä hetkellinen aselepo oli heidän paras vaihtoehtonsa, eikä hän voi olla ajattelematta että se on sitä myös nyt, varsinkin kun on selvää että joitakin ratkaisevia osia palapelista on vielä kateissa. Mikäli Edwardilla on toinenkin motiivi, kuten se jännite joka nyt täyttää hänet päästä varpaisiin ja tekee vaikeaksi katsella Oswaldin kävelevän pois hänen luotaan, hän ei noteeraa sitä.

Oswald kieltäytyy edelleen katsomasta häneen. Kun hämmentynyt tarjoilija ilmestyy ovensuuhun, Oswald puskee tämän tieltään, tokaisten kuitenkin olkansa yli: ”Jätä Butch minun huolekseni. Minun nähdäkseni sinä olet jo palvellut tarkoituksesi.”

Ovi pamahtaa kiinni lopullisuuden saattelemana, jättäen Edwardin seisomaan yksin sateeseen.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huom: Tämän luvun ensimmäisessä osassa esiintyy epägraafisia viittauksia sisarusten väliseen (canoniseen) insestiin sivuhahmojen kesken. Toinen mainituista hahmoista myös lainaa sekä Lewis Carrollia että Oscar Wildeä.

 

Sinä päivänä kun Edward vapautui Arkhamista, hän vannoi että ei enää koskaan palaisi sen muurien sisälle vapaaehtoisesti. Tässä hän nyt kuitenkin on, jälleen syvällä kaninkolossa ja sukeltamassa alati syvemmälle.

”Tohtori Charles Ludwidge Dodgson”, Jervis Tetch lukee käyntikortista. Nimi nostattaa ihastuneen hymyn tämän kerubinkasvoille, hymyn joka toistuu tämän kaulan poikki kulkevassa arvessa. ”Kuinka nokkelaa!”

Edward sujauttaa kortin takaisin rintataskuunsa. ”Ajattelinkin että sinä osaisit arvostaa sitä.”

”Kun nimi muuttuu muuksi ja alkaa itää, pakkohan siitä on silloin pitää. Dodgson loi tunnetumman version itsestään kääntämällä kaksi ensimmäistä nimeään ensin latinaksi ja vaihtamalla niiden järjestystä – Ludovicus Carolus – ja etsimällä sitten lähimmän englanninkielisen vastineen.”

”Lewis Carroll.” Yhdellä sormella Edward piirtää ilmaan laatikon, kehystäen Jervisin sen sisään. ”Häneltähän sinä alun perin varastit koko tämän esityksen, eikö niin? Kaikki nuo naurettavat riimit ja tuon teetä lipittävän typeryksen. Sinä olet pelkkä kävelevä pastissi.”

Edellisellä kerralla kun he tapasivat, Jervis oli pumpattu täyteen siirtokuljetuksen mahdollistavia rauhoittavia ja siksi sekaisin kuin hänen vanhan asuntonsa seinäkello, yhtä hupaisa ja harmiton. Nyt kun Jervisin pöytään kahlitut kädet puristuvat nyrkeiksi, Edwardille tarjoutuu näkymä esiripun taakse missä tämän todellinen mielipuolisuus pesii kaikissa tummissa sävyissään. _”Mitä yhteistä on korpilla ja kirjoituspöydällä?”_ Jervis kysyy.

”Ei mitään. Se on merkityksetön arvoitus, pelkkää hölynpölyä.”

”Mutta arvoitus yhtä kaikki. Arvon kirjailijamme rakasti arvoituksia lähes yhtä paljon kuin hän rakasti riimejä. Jos minä olisin sinä, herra E. Nygma, minä varoisin ylpistymästä liikaa – varsinkaan kun minä en ole meistä kahdesta se jonka identiteetti uhkaa murentua käsiin.”

On harmaa aamupäivä kaupungin unohdetulla reunalla. Kokemuksesta Edward tietää, että silloin tällöin Arkhamiin saapuu vierailevia psykiatreja ja psykologeja läheisistä kaupungeista, toiveenaan tehdä havaintoja sen potilaista omia tutkimusjulkaisujaan varten. Siitä lähtien kun Gotham päätti lakata olemasta pelkkä metropoli ja muuttua ihmemaaksi, jossa mielivaltaiset tekstikirjaesimerkit mellastavat, noiden vierailijoiden lukumäärä on ainoastaan kasvanut. Kuin pyhiinvaeltajat, nämä kohteistaan riippuvaiset ammattilaiset ilmestyvät tasaisin väliajoin tekemään kunniaa hulluuden alttarille.

Tekaistulle tohtori Dodgsonille on päätetty myöntää yksi pienemmistä vierailuhuoneista ja kaksikymmentä valvomatonta minuuttia. Tilaisuuden kunniaksi Jervis ottaa hänet vastaan päässään itseaskarrellun oloinen paperisilinteri. Edward olisi taipuvainen kritisoimaan, ellei hän olisi parhaillaan liikkeellä kutisevassa tweedpuvussa ja sitäkin kutisevammassa parrassa, jonka liimaamiseen kului häneltä koko aamu. Huolimatta hänen parhaista parturointiyrityksistään, hän on jatkuvasti vähällä aivastaa. Hän ei voi ymmärtää miten Bullockin kaltaiset miehet voivat elää naamakarvoituksensa kanssa, puhumattakaan Jerviksestä, joka vaikuttaa siltä kuin pieninkin mahdollinen lisä-ärsyke olisi omiaan sinkauttamaan tämän matkaan kuin vinttikoiria kirittävän kaniinin.

”Kiitos kun tulitte niin pitkän matkan takaa tapaamaan minua, _tohtori_ ”, Jervis kehrää. ”Tarjoaisin teille teetä, mutta valitettavasti täällä virvokkeet ovat jokseenkin kortilla. Ymmärrätte varmasti.”

”Omakohtaisesti.” Edward arvostaa hyvää esillepanoa kun tilanne sitä vaatii ja normaalisti hän jaksaisi leikkiä mukana vielä tovin pidempään, mutta tänään häntä kutittaa ja hänen kärsivällisyytensä on vähissä. Sitä paitsi, mikäli hänen arvauksensa osuu oikeaan, häntä on pidetty narria jo tarpeeksi pitkään. ”Lääkärileikit sikseen, minä tiedän että se olit sinä joka olit todella Oswaldin sieppauksen takana. Butch oli vain sinun kätyrisi.”

Jervisin kädet lennähtävät tämän poskille. ”Käpälät ja viiksikarvat sentään! Mutta minähän olen ollut täällä koko ajan, takana ylitsepääsemättömän rajan. Mikä oikein saa sinut epäilemään minun sekaantumistani?”

”Koska Butchin kaltainen vihannes ei koskaan olisi voinut keksiä sellaista juonta yksin”, Edward vastaa. Nyt kun hänellä on ollut useita päiviä aikaa miettiä asiaa, totuus vaikuttaa itsestäänselvältä. ”Tässä kaikessa ei koskaan ollut kyse Oswaldille kostamisesta, vaan _minulle._ Oswaldin vieminen oli vain keino houkutella minut ansaan. Sen joka laati tämän juonen täytyi tietää, että minä en koskaan sallisi kenenkään muun ottaa kunniaa hänen tappamisestaan.”

”Mutta varmasti sinun kaltaisellasi värikkäällä persoonalla on paljon vihamiehiä tässä kaupungissa. Mikä saa sinut niin vakuuttuneeksi siitä, että se olin juuri minä joka vetelin langoista tämän nimenomaisen näytelmän kulisseissa?”

”Kirjautuessani aiemmin sisään minä puhuin erään päivystäjän kanssa. Kohtuullista maksua vastaan hän suostui paljastamaan, että muutama viikko sitten sinun luonasi vieraili muuan herra Minos. Minos ja pojat sattuvat omistamaan Gothamin johtavan viemärifirman. Sinä teit taustatutkimusta.” Edward jättää tilaa teatraaliselle paussille, ennen kuin lisää: ”Butch myös mainitsi tehneensä sopimuksen jonkun kanssa. Niin taipuvainen kuin hän onkin tätä nykyä murahtelemaan kolmannessa persoonassa, en usko että hän puhui itsestään.”

Jervis alkaa nauraa, hypähdellen paikallaan ja taputtaen käsiään niin, että niihin kytketty ketju lyö tahtia. ”Bravo, Edward!” tämä hihkuu. ”Minä olen niin iloinen että sinä ratkaisit minun pikku arvoitukseni. Mutta kuten sinä juuri äsken itse totesit – minähän _luotin_ siihen.”

”Yleensä kun heidän juonensa epäonnistuu, ihmiset tapaavat olla pettyneitä”, Edward ei voi olla huomauttamatta.

Absurdisti, kuin valmistautuisi jakamaan salaisuuden huoneessa jossa ovat vain he kaksi, Jervis viittoilee häntä kumartumaan lähemmäksi. Kun Edward vastahakoisesti tottelee, tämä kuiskaa: ”Kuka sanoo että minä epäonnistuin.”

”Mitä tuo oli tarkoittavinaan?”

Mutta Jervis ainoastaan heristää hänelle sormeaan. ”Kaikki aikanaan, kärsimätön ystäväni. Ensin minä kerron sinulle pienen tarinan. Olipa kerran viisi veljestä, jotka sattuivat olemaan myös painijoita...”

Seuraavien minuuttien aikana Edward on pakotettu kuuntelemaan kuinka Jervis kertoo hänelle joukon tylsiä ja yhdentekeviä faktoja Tweedin painijaviisikkoon kohdistuneesta hypnoosistaan. ”Varsin pian alkamisensa jälkeen meidän yhteistyömme – ja sitä kautta jokunen Tweed – tuli ennenaikaiseen loppuunsa. Joitakin kuukausia sitten pesueen nuorin ilmestyi tänne aikeenaan kostaa perheensä kunnia, _tête-à-tête._ Hän toi mukanaan kellon joka oli kuulunut yhdelle hänen edesmenneistä veljistään. Tarpeetonta kai sanoa, että jopa minun nykyisillä resursseillani hänen uudelleenlangettamisensa hypnoosiin ei vaatinut kovin suuria ponnistuksia.”

“Sinä teit hänestä vakoojasi.”

“Minä kerroin hänelle kuinka paljon minua ilahduttaisi mikäli hän kävisi tapaamassa minua jatkossakin ja kuinka minun sydämeni paloi halusta kuulla uutisia rakkaasta Gothamistani”, Jervis vastaa, ääni täynnä teeskenneltyä haikeutta. “Erityisesti minä olin kiinnostunut kuulemaan eräästä nuoresta miehestä, joka kevään kynnyksellä aiheutti minulle suurta henkilökohtaista harmia. Pukeutuneena vihreään haarniskaan hän ryösti minut tornistani; hän ripusti räjähtävän käädyn kaulaani – vain hylätäkseen minut Jim Gordonin käsiin sillä hetkellä kun hänen huomionsa todellinen kohde vaappui sisään. Luonnollisesti hänen oli maksettava röyhkeydestään.”

Huolimatta hänen ylivertaisesta muististaan Edwardin on myönnettävä, että Jervisin sieppauksen ja sitä seuranneen vankienvaihdon sisältänyt iltapäivä on säilynyt hänen mielessään jokseenkin sekavana. Sen jälkeen kun Oswald oli hänen tutkassaan, hän oli menettänyt mielenkiintonsa kaikkeen muuhun. Konstaapeli Finchin selonteko oli kuitenkin sisältänyt tiedon Jervisin lopullisesta kohtalosta ja tämän kaulassa oleva arpi ainoastaan varmistaa sen. “Huhun mukaan Gordon avasi sinun valtimosi ja purkitti sinun veresi kuin se olisi ollut hilloa, mutta minä olen se jolle sinä koit tarpeelliseksi kostaa?”

Silmänräpäyksessä Jervis menettää kaiken itsehillinnän. Silmävalkuaiset vilkkuen ja hampaat paljastettuna tämä heittäytyy eteenpäin kahleissaan niin pitkälle kuin ne antavat myöten, huutaen: “Jim Gordon on hirviö, se on selvää – täällä ei ole yhtäkään sielua joka ei häntä pelkää! Mutta sinä uhkasit minua ja pilkkasit minua ja siksi sinun oli maksettava ensin, sinun eikä kenenkään muun!”

Lankeavassa hiljaisuudessa Edward kohottaa kulmaansa; Jervis vetäytyy, yskähtäen kainosti. “Mutta minä menen itseni edelle. Noihin aikoihin alkoi näet tapahtua ihmeitä: eräänä maanantaina suosta nousi mies, joka vuorokautta myöhemmin löysi tiensä Tweedin suosimalle painisalille muisti pirstaleina – _Solomon Grundy, ristittiin tiistaina._ Hänen palkkaamisensa apurikseni oli helppoa, varsinkin kun kävi ilmi että me kannoimme kaunaa samoille henkilöille. Meren rannalle oli myös avattu uusi palatsi, kertoi nuorin Tweed, jonka salonkia korosti sen hallitsijan jäätynyt vasalli. Kaikkialta valtakunnasta saapui ihmisiä ihastelemaan tuota näkyä, vaan minä yksin olin perillä tuon miehen mädästä luonteesta. Tilanne oli kuitenkin _in absentia_ – päästäkseni jakamaan oikeutta mistään päästä, käsitin, minun piti ensin vapauttaa hänet jäästä. Mutta miten oi miten se onnistuisikaan, kun hallitsijan kaarti oli alituisessa valppaudessa? Lopulta kyse oli vain kahden kärpäsen liiskaamisesta yhdellä iskulla.”

“Ei millään pahalla, mutta jonkun hukuttaminen likaviemäriin ei ole mikään nerouden huipentuma.”

Jervis huokaa, levittäen kätensä. ”Puitteista puuttui tiettyä hienovaraisuutta, se on pakko myöntää. Täältä käsin kaltaiseni häkkilinnun on niin vaikea tehdä työtään. Mutta tällä kertaa opittava läksy ei piile rangaistuslaitoksessa, vaan itse rangaistuksessa.” Heidän yläpuolellaan killuva hehkulamppu vetelee viimeisiään; kenties kyse on vain valaistuksen tekemästä tempusta, mutta Edward on näkevinään kuinka Jervisin pupillit tummenevat ja laajenevat, kuinka ne lopulta nielaisevat sen vähänkin mitä on jäljellä tämän ruskeista iiriksistä. On kuin hän katsoisi tyhjyyteen josta jokin tuijottaa takaisin, suoraan hänen sisimpäänsä asti. ”Minä olen rakentanut urani ihmisten salaisimpien halujen selvittämisen varaan, jotta minä voin tarpeen vaatiessa kävellä läpi heidän päänsä kuin oman kotini”, Jervisin ääni kuuluu sanovan jostakin kaukaa. ”Kun sinä ryöstit minut Barbara Keanin klubilta, minä tulin kurkistaneeksi sisään sinun sielusi avaimenreiästä. Mikä kutkuttava labyrintti se onkaan; sinne voi eksyä kokonaisiksi päiviksi pääsemättä koskaan minnekään! Oli miten oli, se pieni vilkaisu tarjosi minulle kaiken tarvittavan tiedon sinusta ja Cobblepotista.”

”Kuten?” Edward kysyy. Hänen kurkkunsa on niin kuiva, että hän saa tuskin ääntä ulos.

”Että sinä tekisit mitä tahansa hänen vuokseen. Sinä päivänä minun veressäni oli kaupungin pelastus – sinä olisit voinut vaatia lunnaiksi mitä tahansa, mutta sinä halusit vain hänet.”

”Tappakseeni hänet!”

”Eikö meistä jokainen lopulta tapa sen mitä rakastaa? Ollessani nuori ja typerä minä ajattelin, että Alicen kantamassa viruksessa oli liikaa vastuuta meille molemmille, joten minä annoin tuoda hänet tänne Arkhamiin. Minä uskoin, että he voisivat auttaa häntä; sen sijaan tämä paikka teki hänet hulluksi. Minun valintani karkotti hänet lopullisesti.”

Edwardin on vastustettava halua raastaa partansa irti ja tunkea se alas Jervisin nielusta. _“Miksi_ sinä käytit Oswaldia syöttinä? _Mitä_ minun oli oikein tarkoitus oppia tästä kaikesta?”

“Sinun johdattamisesi Cobblepotin luokse palveli kolmea tarkoitusta”, vastaa se mikä piileskelee Jervisin tumman katseen pohjalla. “Sinä saattaisit menehtyä samassa ansassa sellaisen miehen kanssa jota olet päättänyt vihata. Mutta me molemmat tiedämme, että lähestyvä kuolema voi usein laukaista meissä piileviä oivalluksia. Jos sinä ymmärtäisit vasta juuri ennen loppua, että sen vihan alla oli kaiken aikaa kätkössä myös toinen tunne, olisi kosto sitäkin suloisempi.”

Ulkopuolelta käytävästä kantautuu askeleita. Edward varmistaa että hänen takanaan ovi on vielä lukossa ja kun hän kääntyy takaisin, hän saa havaita että Jervis on jälleen pelkkä harmiton höyrypää paperisessa hatussa ja murheellisessa naamiossa. “Niin paljon kuin minä haluaisinkin jäädä rupattelemaan lisää, tässä taitaa olla kaikki mihin meillä on tänään aikaa”, Jervis pahoittelee. “He ovat tulossa sullomaan minut takaisin teepannuun.”

“Sinä mainitsit kolme tarkoitusta”, Edward kiirehtii sanomaan. “Entä se viimeinen?”

“Kuten sinä itse sanoit, sinä yritit tappaa Cobblepotin ja olet yrittänyt sitä samaa lukemattomia kertoja sittemmin. Siinä tapauksessa, että te jollain keinolla livahtaisitte pakoon, sinun täytyisi elää lopun elämääsi tietoisena siitä, että sinun sydämesi kuuluu jollekulle joka ei voi koskaan antaa sinun tekojasi anteeksi.”

Ovi kuuluu avautuvan ja hetkeä myöhemmin kaksi vartijaa ympäröi heidät. Edwardilla ei ole muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin seurata kuinka Jervis ojentaa näille kätensä tullakseen kahlituksi uusiin rautoihin ja viedyksi pois. Ovensuussa tämä vielä lisää, näennäisesti itsekseen: “Liian myöhään – kas siinä kaksi ihmiskunnan surullisinta sanaa sinulle. Se on jotakin, minkä Alice opetti minulle.”

 

*

 

Matkalla takaisin keskustaan Edward pysähtyy reitin varrelle osuvalla levähdyspaikalla. Hän on tuskin saanut sammutettua moottorin kun hän jo työntyy ulos autosta ja vetää keuhkoihinsa raitista, Arkhamin ulkopuolista ilmaa. Vaikka sade on siihen mennessä laantunut jo tihkuksi, pitää se huolen siitä että tienoo on sivustakatsojista vapaa kun hän alkaa irroittaa valeasua yltään.

Siitä mitä tapahtui viemäreissä on kulunut seitsemän päivää. Viikon aikana Edward on oleskellut eräässä Gothamin hienostokortteleista; asunto kuuluu laukkahevosia omistavalle sijoittajalle, joka yltyi _Gotham Gazetten_  sivuilla mainostamaan tulevaa ulkomaanmatkaansa niin varomattomasti, että hän saattoi sinä aikana murtautua huoletta sisään. Nukkuminen satoja dollareita maksaneissa lakanoissa on tehnyt ihmeitä hänen jalalleen, eikä viemärilöyhkä muutaman poreammekylvyn jälkeen enää puske esiin hänen jokaisesta ihohuokosestaan. Se että hänen on onnistunut hankkiutua eroon ulkoisesta todistusaineistosta ei kuitenkaan tarkoita että kaikki sinä iltana tapahtunut olisi pyyhitty pois. Jervis on ehkä yhtä tärähtänyt kuin kirjallinen esikuvansa, mutta tämän laatima juoni oli täyttänyt ainakin yhden tarkoituksistaan: sitten heidän suudelmansa, Edwardin on ollut pakko myöntää että hänen tunteensa Oswaldia kohtaan ovat muutakin kuin platonisia, ovat kenties olleet sitä jo pidemmän aikaa. Pelkän totuuden hyväksyminen ei kuitenkaan ole tuonut häntä yhtään sen lähemmäs asian ratkaisemista, saati sitä, mikä tuo ratkaisu ylipäätään edes on. Missä oli ennen pelkkää mustaa ja valkeaa sijaitsee nyt harmaa alue, jossa jokainen liikahdus eteenpäin voi tietää kohtalokasta askelta harhaan. Koska hänellä ei ole ollut tilaisuutta nähdä Oswaldia, Edward ei voi tietää mitä tämän päässä parhaillaan oikein liikkuu, mikäli tämä tuntee olonsa yhtä järkkyneeksi ja epävarmaksi kuin hänkin. Toinen olemassa oleva mahdollisuus – se, että Oswald ei ole ajatellut häntä lainkaan – ei varsinaisesti paranna hänen oloaan.

Sitä mukaan kun vastaanhangoitteleva parta kuoriutuu suikaleina irti, Edwardista tuntuu kuin hän raastaisi itseään yhä enemmän vereslihalle. Oliko Jervis oikeassa? Oliko kaikki se mitä hänen ja Oswaldin välillä tapahtui ollut turhaan, vain koska se oli tapahtunut liian myöhään?

Jossakin hänen taskussaan hänen kännykkänsä värisee tekstiviestin merkiksi. Ennen kuin Edward lukee sen, hän rytistää parranlopun kasaan ja viskaa sen tiensyrjään lintujen nokittavaksi.

_Odotan edelleen autoani. Sinun pitäisi joskus palauttaa se klubille._

Vasta siinä vaiheessa kun hän kohottaa katseensa ja näkee oman kuvajaisensa auton ikkunassa, Edward käsittää hymynsä leveyden. Numero siihen puhelimeen mitä hän parhaillaan pitelee on yksi Gothamin tarkimmin vartioiduista salaisuuksista, mutta Oswaldilla on aina ollut erityinen taito hankkia käsiinsä se mitä muut turhaan tavoittelevat. Viesti itsessään on pelkkää sananhelinää: hänellä ei ole enää kyseistä ajoneuvoa – heti klubilta lähdettyään hän ajoi sen lähimmälle romuttamolle, peläten siihen mahdollisesti asennettua jäljitintä – mutta hän ei usko, että Oswald aidosti edes kuvittelee hänen säilyttäneen sen. Rivien välistä Edward voi lukea kutsun, jonka todelliset tarkoitusperät ovat häneltä kätkössä, mutta kutsun yhtä kaikki.

_Mikä on aina tulossa mutta ei koskaan saavu?_ Edward kirjoittaa ennen kuin ehtii estää itseään. Astetta huolellisemman harkinnan jälkeen hän lisää: _Odota minua silloin._

Suostumisessa tapaamiseen Oswaldin reviirillä on omat riskinsä, mutta se on riski jonka hän on valmis ottamaan saadakseen haluamansa. Näin ollen hän pujahtaa takaisin ratin taakse ja laittaa puhelimen syrjään, kääntäen auton nokan jälleen kohti isompaa tietä.

Hän saa taittaa koko matkan keskustaan asti ilman että viereiseltä istuimelta kuuluu mitään. Vasta kun hän parkkeeraa väliaikaisen asuntonsa eteen, Oswald viimein vastaa.

_Huomiseen siis._

 

*

 

Seuraavana iltana kun Edward astuu ulos, sadepilvet ovat viimein keränneet loputkin helmoistaan ja jatkaneet matkaa lahden yli. Pilvenpiirtäjien takana avautuvaa taivasta hallitsee nyt täysikuu joka on kirkkaudessaan kuin karikatyyri itsestään; mikäli uskomukset sen vaikutuksesta pitävät paikkansa, tänä yönä Gotham vaipuu entistäkin syvemmälle sitä käsivarsillaan pitelevään hulluuteen. Autossa matkalla satamaan Edward ei voi lakata liikahtelemasta paikallaan, rummuttaen levotonta rytmiä vasten rattia jokaisella kerralla kun muu liikenne katsoo asiakseen hidastaa hänen kulkuaan. Onko se mitä hän on menossa tekemään vain yksi mielettömyys muiden kaupunkia riivaavien joukossa? Vai onko mahdollista, että ensimmäistä kertaa pitkään aikaan hän kykenee todella ajattelemaan selkeästi?

Huhu sen omistajan hetkellisestä katoamistempusta on selkeästi levinnyt kuin kulovalkea, sillä _Jääpalatsiin_ pyrkivien jono alkaa jo kymmenien metrien päästä ennen klubin ovia. Minä tahansa muuna iltana Edward ei aikailisi tehdä numeroa saapumisestaan, mutta tänään hän on paikalla yksinomaan Oswaldia varten. Jättäen samettiköysin rajatun karsinan ja siinä seisovan karjan sikseen, hän parkkeeraa jo tutuksi tulleelle takaovelle ja päästää itsensä sisään tupakkatauolta palaavan tarjoilijan vanavedessä.

Tunnelma sisällä on sama kuin Edward kuvittelee Titanicin ylemmillä kansilla vallinneen tunteja ennen sen kohtalokasta yhteentörmäystä jäävuoreen, täynnä maanista energiaa ja sitä ruokkivia enteitä. Kaikkialla näkyy lumenvalkeita helmiä ja timantteja säihkymässä kilpaa hyisen sisustuksen kanssa, jäätä koktaililaseissa ja niitä pitelevien ihmisten silmissä. Orkesterilavalla jokin yhtye – jolle on epäilemättä maksettu tarpeeksi jotta nämä ovat tarpeen tullen valmiita uppoamaan laivan mukana – soittaa kuin huomista ei olisi.

Tungoksesta huolimatta ei kestä kauan, ennen kuin Edward löytää etsimänsä ylhäältä parvelta.

Kun hän ensimmäisen kerran oli alkanut kuulla kuiskauksia Oswald Cobblepotista poliisiaseman pukuhuoneessa, noita kuiskauksia väritti aina tietty spekuloiva sävy. Fish Mooney tapasi pitää tiukassa hihnassa niin johtamaansa klubia kuin sen kulissin takana pyörivää rikollisimperiumia, tietyistä alaisista puhumattakaan. Luonnollisesti Fishin kenkiin tähtäävässä suojatissa oli oltava jotakin samaa. Joidenkin huhujen mukaan Oswald oli enemmän kuin kotonaan myös yökerhon lavalla, tarkemmin sanottuna sen pääesiintyjänä. Edward oli tavannut ajatella tuota paradoksia kun hän oli laskenut omat sormensa pianon koskettimille ja hyräillyt jotakin, ja kenties hän oli ajatellut sitä tehdessään muutakin, sillä miten muutoin tuo vuosia vanha kuvitelma olisi osannut manifestoitua kiusaamaan häntä hänen heikkona, pillerien siivittämänä hetkenään.

Juuri nyt Oswald näyttää tuolta päiväunelta tulleena lihaksi. Siinä missä klubin alakerta koostuu yhteenpuristuneiden ruumiiden kasvottomasta massasta, muodostaa yläkerta aition jossa sen harvat ja valitut vieraat – Gothamin _crème de la crème –_ ovat esillä kuin trooppiset linnut orrella. Keskimmäisellä sohvalla, vastakruunatun kauneuskuningattaren ja vyönalaisia iskuja kaihtamattoman nyrkkeilijän välissä, lepää Oswald, pukeutuneen kimmeltävään hännystakkiin ja hymyillen hymyä joka kerran koreili ympäri kaupunkia liimatuissa vaalimainoksissa. Vaikka Edward on liian kaukana kuullakseen, hän tunnistaa hetken jolloin joku seurueesta sanoo jotakin huvittavaa; hän seuraa kuinka Oswald heittää päänsä taakse ja nauraa, kuinka tämän kaulan kalpea iho vangitsee hetkellisesti kaikki valon eri sävyt vihreästä violettiin. Siinäkin vaiheessa kun Oswald jälleen vakavoituu, tämä ei kertaakaan vilkaise alas häneen.

Jos raivolla olisi tunnusomainen ääni, se kuulostaisi Edwardin korvissa naurulta kaikissa pukuhuoneissa joissa hän on koskaan joutunut olemaan, kuiskauksilta selän takana sitten kun hänen on oletettu poistuneen. Jervis oli kuin olikin ollut oikeassa; hänen olisi pitänyt arvata, että kaiken tapahtuneen jälkeen Oswaldin ainut tavoite tämän kutsuessa hänet paikalle oli ainoastaan nöyryyttää häntä lisää.

Edward on juuri aikeissa lähteä, kun joku puhuttelee häntä varjoista.

”Hän tekee melko hyvää työtä, eikö totta?”

Oswald istuu kahden pylvään väliin jäävässä syvennyksessä, syrjässä ympärillään vallitsevasta spektaakkelista ja sille yhtä välinpitämättömänä kuin antiikin oraakkeli joka on jo todistanut sen kaiken ennalta. Tämän takin samettinen kaulus on nostettu suojaksi ohikulkevien katseilta ja tämän silmät ovat kaksi mustalla rajattua tähteä jotka tuikkivat odottavasti hämärästä. Tahtomattaankin Edward vilkaisee parvelle, missä yksi versio Oswaldista näkyy edelleen pitävän ilakoivaa hovia, sitten taas alas. Häntä lähempänä oleva Oswald hymyilee ja Edward tulee toistaneeksi eleen ymmärtäessään mistä on kyse.

”Optinen harha – kuinka ovelaa”, hän sanoo. ”Kenties minun ei pitäisi onnitella sinun turhan paljon, ottaen huomioon että Basilin palkkaaminen oli alun perin _minun_ ideani.”

”Ehkä minun ei puolestaan pitäisi kertoa herra Karlolle että hänen onnistui huijata sinua”, Oswald vastaa pohdiskelevaan sävyyn. ”En ole varma kestääkö hänen egonsa sitä mikäli se paisuu enää yhtään entisestään.”

”Sinä olet paraskin puhumaan. Kerrohan, Oswald: onko kyseessä pelkkä turvatoimi vai nautitko sinä vain koska voit nyt ihastella itseäsi kahtena?”

Loukkauksesta huolimatta Oswaldin hymykuopat ainoastaan syvenevät ja tämä kohauttaa veikeän oloisesti hartioitaan, ikään kuin sanoakseen: _syyllinen_. ”Kuka olisi osannut arvata että kloonin omistaminen olisi näin vapauttavaa. Nyt kun Basil tuuraa minua muutamana iltana viikossa, minulla on aikaa vaikka millaisiin vapaa-ajan aktiviteetteihin.” Ääni täynnä teeskenneltyä huolta, Oswald jatkaa: ”Sellainen työnarkomaani kuin sinä, ehkä sinun pitäisi kokeilla joskus samaa.”

Nyt on Edwardin vuoro hymyillä. Hän levittää kätensä ja viittoilee kohti asuaan, vihreää vihreällä. ”Minä kokeilinkin.”

Kun ilme Oswaldin kasvoilla kääntyy happamaksi, hän on valmis laskemaan sen voitoksi. Jossakin yläpuolella poksahtaa siinä samassa korkki. He molemmat kääntyvät katsomaan parvelle, jossa Basil näkyy juovan shampanjaa suoraan pullosta seurueensa suureksi riemuksi.

Valokeilan ulottumattomissa Oswald kerää keppinsä ja nousee ylös. ”Tule”, tämä sanoo, viitaten Edwardin mukaansa, ”me voimme puhua lisää minun toimistossani.”

 

Kyseinen toimisto sijaitsee rakennuksen korkeimmassa kohdassa, jäävuoren äänieristettynä huippuna jonne alakerrassa pauhaavalla musiikilla ei ole asiaa. Keskellä huonekalujen tummaa samettiverhoilua ja sinne tänne siroteltuja lasiveistoksia, joista valo heijastuu kaleidoskooppisina prismoina, Edward tuntee astuneensa korurasiaan. On selvää, että jokaisesta tässä huoneessa solmitusta sopimuksesta – koskivat ne sitten esineitä tai ihmisiä – muodostuu korvaamattoman arvokas keräilyesine.

Pujahdettuaan ulos päällimmäisestä takistaan ja ripustettuaan sen läheiseen naulakkoon, Oswald lankeaa työpöytänsä taakse kuin varjo. Jonkin aikaa siitä eteenpäin he ainoastaan ovat vaiti, hän ja Oswald ja valtavasta kattoikkunasta heidän seuransa jakava kuu. Sen valossa Edwardille on selvää, että viikko maanpäällistä arkea on tehnyt Oswaldille hyvää; mikään tämän ulkonäössä ei viittaa taannoiseen vankeuteen, ei edes tämän huulten iho joka on nyt kokonaan parantunut. Se on muisto noista huulista vasten hänen omiaan joka saa Edwardin nielaisemaan.

”Tiedätkö, minä olin yllättynyt että sinä päätit saapua ja vieläpä näin helpolla”, Oswald sanoo viimein. ”Minä kuvittelin että sinun houkuttelemiseesi takaisin näiden seinien sisään tarvittaisiin paljon enemmän kuin yksi vaivainen viesti.”

”Sinä sanoit minulle kerran, että minulla on pakkomielle asioiden loppuunviemisestä suunnittelemallani tavalla. Meillä kahdella –” hän nyökkää kohti Oswaldia – ”on keskeneräisiä asioita.”

”Hyvä että me olemme siitä samaa mieltä. Nyt kun illan viihdeosuus on ohi, käydään suoraan asiaan.” Punaiset nahkahansikkaat kirskuvat kun Oswald kohoaa ja nojaa niiden varassa pöydän yli. Hetken verran tämä muistuttaa enemmän jonkin sortin petolintua nimikkosiivekkäänsä sijaan. ”Ivy on kertonut minulle omat syynsä minkä vuoksi hän koki tarpeelliseksi sulattaa sinut – syynsä, saanen huomauttaa, joista minä en välttämättä ole samaa mieltä. Mikäli minä annan sinun pysyä vapaana, minä haluan tietää mitä sinä aiot tehdä sillä vapaudella.”

”Tarkoittaen?”

”Tarkoittaen, että tähän asti minun on onnistunut pitää poliisi poissa meidän kummankin niskasta, mutta pelkään että se on aikeissa muuttua. Jim Gordon käy täällä kärkkymässä harvasen päivä jonkin tekosyyn nojalla ja epäilemättä hän on jo arvannut että sinä et enää kuulu kalustoon. Butch on edelleen kateissa. Sen lisäksi vaikuttaa huolestuttavasti siltä, että Barbara Kean ei olekaan niin kuollut kuin oletettua. Kaduilla liikkuu huhu että hän ja Tabitha työskentelevät jälleen yhdessä.”

Edward tuntee kulmiensa ensin kohoavan ja painuvan sitten alas. ”Jopa sen jälkeen mitä Barbara teki Butchille?”

”Nähtävästi toiset ihmiset ovat tällaisten asioiden suhteen anteeksiantavampia kuin toiset.” Oswaldin hymyssä on synkkä särmä. ”Oli miten oli, sillä aikaa kun me olemme olleet poissa, meidän vihollisemme ovat alkaneet kerääntyä. Varmasti me voimme olla yhtä mieltä siitä, että tällä hetkellä aselepo meidän välillämme on molempien kannalta järkevin ratkaisu.”

”Olen samaa mieltä.”

Nyt on Oswaldin vuoro näyttää yllättyneeltä. ”Oletko?”

”Tietenkin. Minä olin sitä mieltä jo viikko sitten, muuten minä olisin kyllä tähän mennessä löytänyt keinon tappaa sinut.” Edward ohittaa kyseisen itsestäänselvyyden kärsimättömällä kädenheilautuksella, jatkaen: ”Bisnesneuvottelut sikseen, minä luulin että sinä kutsuit minut tänne puhuaksesi siitä mitä tapahtui meidän välillämme siellä alhaalla.”

Hänen sanansa saavat Oswaldin lysähtämään tuoliin. Vaaditaan muutama kiivas silmienräpäytys ennen kuin tämä kykenee jälleen puhumaan. ”Se mitä _tapahtui”_ , Oswald sanoo lopulta, jokainen sana kuin kauluksesta sisään pujotettu jääkuutio, ”oli Ivyn parfyymin ikävä sivuvaikutus.” Edwardilla on juuri aikaa tuntea kommentin tuoma kylmyys rintalastansa alla, ennen kuin Oswald lisää: ”Saanen myös muistuttaa, että edellisellä kerralla kun minä yritin saada sinua keskustelemaan tunteistasi minua kohtaan, sinä jätit minut kuolemaan – kahdesti. Kenties minun itsesuojeluvaistoni on parantunut sittemmin.”

”Tai kenties sinä vain pelkäät totuutta.”

”Ja mikähän se totuus oikein on, Ed? Että jälleen kerran sinä leikit minun kustannuksellani todistaaksesi jotakin itsellesi?”

”Että sinä olit oikeassa ja minä väärässä.” Käyttäen Oswaldin hämmennystä hyväkseen, hän jatkaa: ”Se mitä meidän välillämme on, on monimutkaisempaa kuin minä aluksi ajattelin. Minä ymmärrän nyt että sen kiistäminen olisi... epäloogista.”

Huonessa syntyy hiljaisuus, jonka aikana hän kykenee kuulemaan oman pulssinsa ja tuntemaan yksittäisen pisaran hikeä sen valuessa pitkin hänen niskaansa. ”Edward”, Oswald sanoo viimein, hyvin, hyvin hitaasti. Tämä näyttää siltä kuin hän olisi sittenkin laukaissut aseen uudemman kerran. ”Yritätkö sinä väittää, että sinulla on tunteita minua kohtaan? _Romanttisia tunteita?”_

Edward vetää syvään henkeä. Tämä on se hetki johon hänen jäästä alkanut matkansa on hänet tuonut. Niin kauan kun hän kieltäytyy myöntämästä asiaa, Oswaldilla on aina olemassa mahdollisuus päihittää hänet. ”Se ei muuta mitään. Teknisesti ottaen sinä olet silti minun viholliseni.”

”Olisi varmasti liikaa vaadittu, että sinä olisit voinut tulla tähän lopputulokseen _ennen kuin_ sinä teit meistä sellaisia.”

”Sinulla oli mahdollisuus kertoa minulle mitä sinä tunsit – sen sijaan sinä tapoit Isabellan ja teeskentelit sitten viatonta sillä välin kun minä surin häntä. Sinä aiheutit tämän itsellesi.”

”Ja nyt minä olen jumissa sinun kanssasi.” Oswald huokaa, hangaten silmiään sormenpäillään. Kun tämän hansikkaiden kärjet painuvat seuraavan kerran vasten pöytää, ne jättävät jälkeensä suolasta ja kajaalista koostuvat tahrat. ”Mitä sinä oikein haluat minusta, Edward? Jonkun jonka kanssa jatkaa tätä naurettavaa kissa-hiiri-leikkiä loputtomiin? Vai kenties toisen paunan minun lihaani?”

”Mitä minä haluan, on olla sinun vertaisesi”, Edward sanoo. ”Minä en ole yksi sinun pelinappuloistasi, Oswald. Sinä et voi kontrolloida minua – sinä et voi _omistaa_ minua. Mutta se ei tarkoita ettemmekö me voisi tulevaisuudessa toisinaan työskennellä yhdessä.” Vaientaen sen osan itsestään, joka kaikkien näiden vuosien jälkeen tuntee itsensä kömpelöksi vastaavien eleiden äärellä, hän kurkottaa pöydän yli ja laskee oman kätensä Oswaldin käden päälle. ”Tai tehdä jotain aivan muuta siinä sivussa.”

Oswald tuijottaa häntä pitkään tulkitsemattomin ilmein. Sitten tämä vetää kätensä takaisin ja nousee ylös. Matkallaan hänen luokseen Oswald riuhtoo hansikkaansa pois lähes väkivaltaisin liikkein ja viskaa ne pöydänkulmalle, niin että kun tämän kämmenet kohta painuvat vasten Edwardin rintakehää, hän voi tuntea niistä huokuvan lämmön. Hänen silmälasinsa tulevat poimituiksi pois tieltä, hänen solmionsa löysytetyksi. Oswald nojautuu lähemmäs häntä, niin lähelle, että kaikki muu huoneessa katoaa – sametti ja kristallit ja kuun kajo. _Déjà vu_ , Edward ajattelee, sillä osalla aivoistaan joka kykenee vielä johonkin ajatuksen kaltaiseen. Hän voisi kuvitella jälleen uneksivansa, ellei kaikkialla hänen ympärillään olisi kiistattomia merkkejä siitä että se mitä parhaillaan tapahtuu on totisinta totta: nojatuolin kulma painumassa hänen kylkeensä ja se tapa jolla Oswald viskaa hänen hattunsa syrjään kuin ei malttaisi päästä siitä eroon.

Nähdessään hänen ilmeensä Oswald keskeyttää sen mitä on parhaillaan tekemässä. ”Mille sinä oikein hymyilet?”

Edward pudistaa päätään, karistaen mielestään sen iltapäivän Arkhamissa jota ei koskaan ollutkaan. ”Ei se ollut mitään tärkeää. Ole hyvä ja jatka.” Mutta nyt Oswald näyttää epävarmalta. Edward käyttää tilaisuutta hyväkseen, lisäten: ”Paitsi jos sinun tarkoituksesi oli ainoastaan jatkaa siihen asti että sinä näkisit bluffasinko minä sanoessani että minä haluan tätä.”

Oswaldin kasvot eivät paljasta mitään, mutta tämän käsi, joka vasta hetki sitten lepäsi hellästi vasten hänen paljastettua kaulaansa, tiukentuu äkisti sitä vasten. Kenties tässä on se syy miksi Oswald luovutti Hovin sellissä tekemänsä terän hänen haltuunsa: he molemmat tietävät, että tämä ei tarvitse veistä tappaakseen häntä. ”No”, Oswald vastaa, ”bluffasitko?”

Edward kiertää kätensä Oswaldin leuan alle ja nojautuu suutelemaan tätä. Tällä kertaa mikään ei estä häntä ottamasta aikaansa. Kun hän on saanut kyllikseen Oswaldin huulista, Edward suutelee tämän leuan kaarta ja sitä kohtaa hieman alempana jossa syke on selvimmin pinnassa, kohtaa joka vangitsi hänen huomionsa jopa Basilin yllä ja lukemattomia kertoja sitä ennen. Etäisesti hän on tietoinen siitä kuinka Oswaldin aikaansaama paine hänen kaulallaan helpottaa ja kuinka tämän käsi jatkaa matkaansa hänen hiuksiinsa. Lähietäisyydelle pääsyyn vaadittu kantti sikseen, nyt kun he koskettavat toisiaan aidosti, on selvää että Oswaldilla ei ole paljon kokemusta siitä mitä he parhaillaan tekevät – jonkun sallimisesta lähelleen ja vilpittömästä halusta. Jokainen hänen jakamansa uusi huomionosoitus on omiaan kirvoittamaan erilaisen reaktion Oswaldista ja Edward yllättyy siitä miten kuumeisesti hän haluaa kerätä ne kaikki, luetteloida ne omia tarkoitusperiään varten ja sitä kautta omistaa ne – omistaa Oswaldin, tai vähintäänkin tämän osan Oswaldista jota kukaan muu ei ole oikeutettu näkemään.

Hän saa suostuteltua Oswaldin ulos solmiostaan ja ylimmistä napeistaan. Siinä vaiheessa kun hänen sormensa löytävät tiensä tämän liivin kiinnitykselle, Oswald tarttuu häntä ranteista. Vaatii muutaman yrityksen ennen kuin tämä kykenee puhumaan. ”Niin mielelläni kuin minä jatkaisinkin tästä, minulla on joitakin työasioita jotka kaipaavat hoitamista vielä tänään.”

Edward pakottaa itsensä nyökkäämään. Oli kyse sitten tekosyystä tai ei, hän ei voi sanoa olevansa varsinaisesti yllättynyt; Oswaldin mielihalut ja kuinka syvälle ne ulottuvat on jälleen yksi arvoitus jota hänen ei ole vielä onnistunut täysin ratkaista. Tällä kertaa hän ei kuitenkaan aio lopettaa ennen kuin on päässyt perille totuudesta. Ajan kanssa hän tulee selvittämään jokaisen Oswaldin salaisuuksista. ”Seuraavalla kerralla kenties.”

”Siitä tulikin mieleeni: mistä minä voin odottaa tavoittavani sinut jatkossa? Minä en voinut olla huomaamatta, että jälleen kerran kun minä olin poissa, sinä asuit kartanolla.”

Kommentin sävystä huolimatta Edwardille ei tuota vaikeuksia tunnistaa siihen kätkeytyvää kysymystä. ”Minä en ole tulossa takaisin, Oswald. Minä tein sen jo selväksi.” Sanat vyöryvät ulos jyrkempinä kuin hän ne tarkoitti, joten hän kiirehtii lisäämään: ”Mutta ehkä illallinen... ei olisi poissa laskuista.”

”Loistavaa. Sanotaanko huomenna seitsemältä? Basil on luvannut lainata palveluksiaan vielä silloin, joten minun iltani on vapaa.” Oswald painaa toisen käden hänen poskelleen ja käyttää toista nykäistäkseen hänet kyllin lähelle jotta voi puhua hänen korvaansa. ”Älä suotta vaivaudu tuomaan tällä kertaa viiniä.”

Kyseessä on tuore haava, tuskin arpeutunut: hän ja Isabella ja pullo hyvää vuosikertaa, pullo jota hän ei koskaan saanut toimitettua sen alkuperäiselle kohteelle heidän tapaamisensa johdosta. Edward yllättää sekä Oswaldin että itsensä alkamalla nauraa. Oswald säpsähtää vaan ei vetäydy kun hän sujauttaa kätensä tämän liivin alle ja painaa sen vasten ohutta paitakangasta. Kun hän löytää etsimänsä, hän piirtää sormellaan arpikudoksen reunat jotka ovat muodoltaan kuin taivaanrannan kuu. Jokin päivä hyvin pian, jos kaikki menee kuten suunniteltua, Edward tulee todistamaan omin silmin millaista haavaa Oswald kantaa mukanaan.

”Sovittu”, hän lupaa. Hän päästää irti Oswaldista, palauttaen heidät sitä myöten takaisin bisneksen pariin. ”Ruuan lomassa me voimme keskustella siitä miten parhaiten löytää Butch.”

”Onko sinulla sitten jo jokin idea?” Ennen kuin hän ennättää vastata, Oswald kohottaa kätensä. ”Ei, anna kun korjaan – tietenkin sinulla on.”

”Mitä mieltä sinä olet hypnotisoijan hukuttamisesta?”

”Se ei varsinaisesti ole minun lempiammattikuntani, mutta en näe miksi minun pitäisi tuhlata energiaa johonkin silmänkääntäjään.”

”Entä jos minä sanoisin, että tämä nimenomainen hypnotisoija yritti ensin hukuttaa sinut.”

Kun Oswaldin silmät välkähtävät vaarallisesti, Edward purskahtaa jälleen nauruun.

Uusi aikakausi alkaa.

 


End file.
